Red Lips & Rosy Cheeks
by Syren-Pheonix
Summary: Darcy Lewis grew up with a shadow for a friend. Years later she finds out who he really is and her mind burns with one question. "Will he remember me?" Rating for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Red Lips & Rosy Cheeks

When Darcy Lewis was 12 years old, she met the Winter Solider. Granted, at the time she didn't know who he was or what he was going to do with the weapon on his back. She had escaped her mother's lecture about playing in the mud and "how it wasn't very lady-like to be covered in dirt." Darcy had promptly ignored her; her father had always said it was a life skill to get dirty.

Elizabeth Lewis wasn't always a strict, straight laced woman. Before Darcy's father was killed in action, "Lizzy," had been the stereotypical mom. Sundays were baking days and messes covering the kitchen counters, and Mondays was fairytale day, where Lizzy and Henry would perform live action fairy tales for Darcy's entertainment before bedtime, to get the week started right.

Darcy Marie Lewis had enjoyed a typical childhood…

Until the morning of her 10th birthday; she'd been swinging in the front yard and a man dressed in a uniform, just like her dad's, came to door. He looked at her, the regret and sorrow in his eyes said it all even at that age Darcy had come to understand how to look into people's eyes and see the truth. Grandma Lewis said it was gift. Darcy thought it a curse after the screams that pierced her ears when the man handed a letter to her mother. She would never forget her mother's cries or the fact that her father would never come home.

Those screams stayed with Darcy every year on her birthday. She'd sat on the swing at the city park, her 12th birthday just about over. As the sun began to set against the distant sky a gleam caught her eye. Just a glint but it was enough to draw her to the edge of the park, just before the tree line began.

A tiny peak around a tree and she saw him.

A man in dark clothes and a gun at his side. He glanced up at her and she saw his eyes. Blue, like hers, no, more like a smoky grey, like the sky just before a storm.

"Hello," Her mother had always told her, her sense of preservation was sorely lacking. _Just like your father._ She'd say.

"Hello," He responded, his voice gruff, but not uninviting. She tucked her knees and sat on her legs across from him. His eye tracked her while she nearly drowned in his. She began to babble about her life, how much she missed her dad and wondering off handily when her mother would like her again.

He listened, all the while he absent mindedly unassembled the rifle and packed it away. The girl-child was amusing? He wasn't really sure what he felt. He'd completed his mission, he was heading back to base when he stumbled upon the girl alone in the park. He'd normally dismiss her. He'd watched emotionless as terrible things happened and he didn't blink an eye. But lately…his higher ups hadn't been forcing him back into cryo. Memories would surface, but he hid them extremely well. His days were good and bad. Nothing concrete. Nothing that told him who or what he was. Just fleeting emotions or thoughts. Someone speaking but it was never clear.

Her eyes.

She reached out and touched his arm. The silver one that had a red star painted on. The silence between was peaceful. She just studied it while he studied her.

"You should get back. I have to go, Doll." His voice was soft, quiet and Darcy nodded without thinking.

"Yea, my mom and all." What else could she say? She talked and he listened. Didn't really matter to Darcy if her mom would rage at her. That was all her mother seemed to do since the death of her father, Darcy was just too much like him, and her mother couldn't stand it.

"Let's go." He stood up and began heading in the general direction of her house. Darcy stared at his back for a moment before catching up to him. Her first friend.

After that, James, began appearing on her birthday, not every year, and sometimes when it wasn't her birthday. But Darcy was content in knowing that _someone_ cared? No. He was tolerant? She wasn't sure what he thought of her, at least he'd given her a name. "Hey" and "Hello," only go so far as a greeting and attention getter.

He didn't display emotions much and his answers were vague when she questioned him. Darcy chose to ignore it all. He was there and he was her basis for the other men in her life. He had manners and respect, he looked out for her, she expected the same treatment from others. Which most of the time it wasn't the case. James set the bar extremely high.

On her 13th birthday it seemed overnight she'd grown a rack, and he once tomboyish body, had developed curves and the baby fat she'd carried seem to melt away. It was hard. Her mother constantly berating her about her body and the other kids at her school staring and gossiping. _Just an early bloomer love, nothing to worry about_ Grandma Lewis doted on her but it didn't make her life any easier.

Darcy was crying when James showed up a few weeks after the torment began. She'd taken over the spot where she first met him when she was down or needed to clear her head. Her quiet place where she could escape from all the noise.

"What's the matter Doll?" He sat next to her, tugging her into his side, like a big brother would. Well at least she thought, she didn't have any brothers or sister, and besides James the only families she really knew were the ones from TV.

"Look at me! Everyone calls me names because of my body." Darcy tugged on the sleeve of her sweater, wiping her face to hide the tears. She'd started wearing bigger t-shirts and loose fitting jeans, just to avoid the names. It didn't help. Now her teachers disapproved of her clothing because they weren't the dress code accepted. She didn't fit in.

"They just don't understand and are jealous because you've started to become a lady, not some little girl like they are." Darcy sniffled against his shoulder and nodded.

"A lady?"

"Yea, I always see woman and girls trying to damn hard to show off their bodies to get a man. Which is fine if that's what they want. But I know personally, I'd want a lady. Someone who knows how to act in public and when they're alone. Someone confident in themselves."

He ruffled her hair before moving to sit directly across from her. He'd started to care for Darcy, a bad thing in his line of work. If his higher ups found out about her. He shook the thought from his mind. Right now he need to reassure Darcy she was just fine.

"Be confident in yourself, forget what everyone else says. Just be you. People will love you for it."

It was Darcy's 17th birthday when James returned. She would admit she'd been concerned when her friend had disappeared without a trace after that day in the woods. Four years was a long time. Darcy had started to make her college prep plans, leaving behind everything and everyone who doubted her. James's words her to that day had shaped her personality.

She stood up for herself, wore what she wanted and ignored everything else. Her mother despised it, while Darcy had taken the "Lady" comments seriously, she wasn't the lady her mother expected. She wanted Darcy to be calm, demure, someone who would attract the right people. Darcy wanted otherwise. She dressed sensibly, doing her best to reign in the twins, but she was outspoken and gave her opinion very decisively.

She'd been fascinated with the 1940's after they studied it briefly in history, and channeled that her into her looks and outfits. Nothing totally from the era but little bits here and there.

She was wearing a polka dotted sundress when James showed up. She was swinging absent-mindedly at the park. The same park when she was just a kid. Now almost grown.

"You look the same. Y'know?" He pulled the swing back and began to push her. She tucked her feet under to keep them from dragging. Her question hung in the air.

"I know. You look like quite a Doll. All grown up." His fingers brushed her hair. Something changed. She wasn't just little kid Darcy anymore. Now she was a proper lady. He would ruin her.

"It's my birthday." She said quietly. With her back to him he pushed her again. Waiting for the swing to slow on its own. He'd ruin her but he was too selfish to stay away.

"C'mon." He slowed the swing and held his hand out for her. She looked up at him with her big doe eyes. He knew she'd changed to, he saw it. Her eyes gave her away. She placed her delicate hand in his rough one. The touch electrifying.

 _He said let's get out of this town_

 _Drive out of the city_

 _Away from the crowds_

On the back of his bike Darcy knew she shouldn't want this, want him, but James was her best friend, been her constant her whole life. She looked at him differently now, she noticed he looked at her differently too. Wanting. Waiting. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to experience everything with James. A tiny part, a secret part of her often wondered what it would be like, if she just ran away with him. He probably wouldn't let her. His job and all. But secretly Darcy kept her wish tucked in her heart.

 _I thought heaven can't help me now_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _But this is gonna take me down_

 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is_

It was different, a big open field, full of flowers, the sun still high but sinking down against the little pond. James slowed the bike and helped her down. Pulling out his jacket to her to sit on. They kept the silence, nothing really needed to be spoken, but the tension hung in the air.

"Why do you leave?" She questioned as they laid on the ground, cloud searching.

"It's my mission. I do what they tell me." She wondered who _they_ were. "I forget…a lot. I don't know who I am, I know my name…or part of it. I don't know who I was before the cold."

Darcy nodded, she didn't pry just let him tell her what he could. She reached for his hand, the metal one, interlocking her fingers with his. She bit her lip, she didn't know how the night would end, where they would leave things, but in that moment she didn't care.

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

"But you remember me?"

"Always."

Darcy let out the breath she was holding. She didn't know anything about relationships. Her only picture was of her parents before her father's death. James would always be gone. He might not even remember. But she would. She could hold this night in her heart, forever remembering him. She took a breath and leaned up towards him. Her lips inches from his own.

 _I said "No one has to know what we do,"_

 _His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

 _And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_

 _But this is getting good now_

As the moon rose Darcy experienced what love was for the first time. James taking every measure to keep her from harm, his touch gentle and soft. Darcy was lost to the pleasure, of their bodies intertwined. In the empty field they didn't have to be quiet, James's moans only spurred Darcy on, and her cries of "more" only increased the intensity.

 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _And when we've had our very last kiss_

 _My last request is_

The next morning she woke up in her bed, sore but content. She knew he would leave. He had to. Her last memory was falling asleep in his arms after he'd taken the time to clean her up, wiping away the evidence of her innocence. She didn't question how he got her back home and in her room without her mother finding them. She didn't really care to know. Only that she'd made him promise not to forget her.

 _Say you'll remember me._

 _I will. Always._

It would years before Darcy would see James again. It would quite be quite a different scenario.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Jarvis can you seal the labs at 3pm? Jane has a date with the spa, Tony and Bruce need fresh air and quiet time." Darcy slide a coffee cup into Jane's hand. She had exactly 45 minutes to get all of the scientist three all out of the labs and Jane into the waiting car with Pepper.

"Jane! That's enough science for today," Darcy, now 25, was science wrangler, best friend and all around assistant to one Jane Foster and six Avengers. "Thor's coming back and you need to get dazzled up! Pepper promised us a spa day." She knew any mention of Thor would immediate get a reaction and that was good enough to get her out of the labs.

After the battle of New York, the super team had gone off on their own, but each making their way to the redubbed Avenger Tower. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had quickly and forcefully, (Thank to Thor who had demanded, Tony watch over his lady love) nabbed up Dr. Jane Foster before SHIELD could. Darcy in tow.

Going from the unpaid intern to official assistant was a huge relief for Darcy. After James left her life had taken a different road than she or her mother expected. Grandma Lewis just called it destiny. _You'll see Hun, fate has a way of turning things around for the better._ Darcy didn't see it, she was grateful for her life up to this point. The way it came to be could have been smoother but all around it was good.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Jane hung up her lab coat and tossed her safety goggles on the table. She was extremely happy with the way everything had worked out. After London, Jane feared Thor would be forced back to Asgard. Thankfully that wasn't the case, he made trips now and again to check in, and if he was truly needed Heimdall would summon him. With Thor having his own apartment in the Tower it was easy to see Jane would follow, it made sense for her logically seeing as how her lab was in the Tower too.

"So when are you moving into the tower?" Jane had been pestering Darcy about moving in wherever she was at. New Mexico? Darcy fought for her little efficiency. London? Her tiny flat. New York? Her studio in Brooklyn. Darcy would have loved to live in the Tower, but she had other obligations, ones that would always take precedence in her life.

Granted, she knew it would make Jane's life easier; Tony and Bruce's too. The Avengers and co. in general. The science three couldn't survive unless Darcy was working or cooking or handling things from people who attempted to hand them to Tony.

Pepper called her was a godsend and loved having an assistant who didn't need a play by play to be useful. Darcy was extremely competent and through. Pepper's safety had been called into question when one of HYDRA's agents applied and almost got through if it wasn't for Jarvis's extensive background. Tony felt much better knowing Darcy was an in-house candidate. Jane and Thor's recommendation didn't hurt either.

"I'll think about it." Darcy bit her bottom lip as they rode the elevator down to meet Pepper. "You know I really can't Jane. Family issues." Darcy always used the excuse of _family issues_ when people pressed to hard. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. It was her biggest secret and while she knew she could trust Jane explicitly…once she told Jane. She'd have to tell everyone else. It'd be a risk. More and more that Jane pressed, the more and more she wanted to accept.

She wasn't ready to give up James. Her first love, first kiss, first and last everything. She held him in her heart and while she hadn't seen him since her 17th birthday, she never wavered. She hadn't dated, couldn't date, she focused on school and her life and then Thor fell out of the sky. Grandma Lewis hadn't been wrong.

"You always say that Darcy, but with what's going on in DC and now this? Tony is pulling rank. He would really feel more comfortable with all of us here." Jane might have been tiny in comparison to the God of Thunder but she had him wrapped around her finger.

Put Jane up against Tony? With Thor behind her? Well Tony didn't have much to say after Thor flexed his arms. "You know protected, safe. Thor agreed and even he worries about you." Tony was no exception and if she had _persuaded_ Tony to pull rank in order to keep her friend close…well who would judge?

Darcy mumbled a half agreement, rubbing the side of her face with her sleeve, as if that would stop the pressure Jane was putting on her. If Jane persisted she would really have a hard time saying no. Her first little scientist was definitely her favored one.

"I'll seriously consider it." She reached for her bag, feeling empty air by her side realized she'd left it upstairs in the lab. "I'll meet you and Pepper by the car, I forgot my bag."

"Hurry up." Jane called as she exited and Darcy rode up again. Darcy truly enjoyed that the elevators didn't waste time.

"Jarvis if I haven't told you lately, you're the best."

"I'm fond of you too Miss Lewis." The doors slide open and Darcy nearly ran into Nat, who apparently was expecting her, once the doors slid open.

"Oh my Thor! What is the deal! You gave me a heart attack!" Natasha simple raised a perfect eyebrow a smirk on her face. Darcy eyed her suspiciously. The assassin and she had become good friends. Nat had her back when she couldn't wrangle Bruce from the lab and when Clint wouldn't stop playing pranks on Cap.

"Actually Miss Lewis your heart is in perfect condition, but your blood pressure is elevated." Darcy exited the door. One hand over her chest and the other shaking her fist at the redhead, whom merely shrug.

"Thanks J." She sarcastically snapped, Jarvis was supposed to be her bro. Her backup! Not Natasha's accomplice.

"Anything for you Miss Lewis." He smarted.

Darcy slipped passed Nat towards the labs.

"So what do I own the pleasure of your company milady?" She quickly pressed in the key code and swiped her badge. Nat following behind her, her quietness just barely touching on Darcy's radar.

"How long will you be able to avoid telling Jane?" Natasha's voice pierced Darcy's ears. She quickly maneuvered around Natasha's lithe form, walking toward her bag, where it lay tossed on her desk.

"Telling Jane what?" She did a double check that she had all her important items and notes from the day's works, she could transcribe then once she got home ready to be scanned and uploaded for Jarvis.

"About your son." Darcy felt her knees buckle, and she gripped the wall for support. Her words ringing between her eyes. Did she really just…No. Darcy had taken every precaution. EVERY PRECAUTION! Despite the fact that Darcy consider the Avengers and Jane her family she held this secret close to her heart.

"What?" she choked out, spinning to face the Black Widow. Praying…hoping…Natasha hadn't said what she thought she said. She felt a panic attack building her chest. _Breathe Darcy, just breathe._

"No one besides me knows. I do much more extensive background than Tony and depending Jarvis." Nat hoped up on the lab table, careful not to touch Darcy while keeping an eye on her young friend. She knew she should have told Darcy she knew when she found out. But she thought her friend had reasons to keep her son a secret. She could certainly understand. Every one of them had a target on their back, anyone associated with them had the same target. With a child? Especially someone in Darcy's position? It could be disastrous.

"Not true Ms. Romanova, I have known since Miss Lewis became an employee of Stark Industries, I have not divulged the information due to its irrelevance in relation to Miss Lewis's ability." Darcy knew becoming close with the AI would pay off. At least she had that in her favor. "Given Miss Lewis's reluctance to divulge the information I've taken the liberty of burying it even further."

"You're a real pal J. Remind me to give you some tune ups," She grinned, her mind momentarily relaxing knowing with Jarvis on her side it would be even less likely it would be discovered. Her son's safety was her top priority.

"Of course Miss Lewis."

Natasha brushed it off, focusing back on the young woman in front of her. Okay so Darcy's ability to turn even the most loyal of AI's against his creator was a little terrifying, she didn't let it show. It served as a reminder of how loved Darcy was.

"I must agree with Jane. You're both much safer here, not that I doubt your abilities you've done quite well in training, but you're still just a young woman-"

"Lady." Darcy automatically responded, cutting off the redhead. "I'm not a young woman, or a girl. I'm a lady, quite capable of taking care of myself and _my son._ I've done it for the past 8 years." It was a habit. James had reshaped her how view of her self-worth and appreciation that day in the park. She spent the rest of her life being confident and assured. If anyone called her something other than a capable woman she automatically corrected them. Her mother had quite a time remembering so she wouldn't be interrupted.

She would secretly admit, when Thor arrived, she wrapped herself up in his old-world courtesy. He was the exactly the type of man she thought James would be. If he could remember, that is. She was quite happy when Jane and Thor fell in love. She knew her friend would be taken care of. Thor adopted her as his lighting sister and being called "Lady Darcy" gave her the stamp of approval that she didn't know she was craving. The absent father-figure or really Thor was the male presence in her life she'd been missing. She regretted that she couldn't introduce her son to him.

"Darcy, I didn't mean to make upset." Natasha's voice had shifted. Darcy was close with all the Avengers, even a few SHIELD agents. She trusted them that they didn't pry, which honestly, they were spies. She shouldn't be surprised. "I'm sorry. I should have told you when I found out. I didn't because I assumed you had your reasons. The only reason I'm asking you now is that The Winter Solider has been sighted. He _trained_ me, Darcy. Trust, he didn't teach me everything he knows." Natasha stood next to her, even brushing her hand through Darcy's dark locks. "We all care for you very much, you have made us more than just a team, and we're a family because of you. If you can't trust us to keep your son safe, we've failed as Avengers." It wasn't a plea at sympathy. Darcy knew that. Natasha didn't speak in half-truths or lies. When she was with her team, her family she gave her honest opinion.

"It's not that Nat, it would down right insulting to say I didn't trust you guys." Sliding down the wall, her head between her legs as she tried to calm her breathing. It wasn't that she wanted to hide her son. She wanted him protected. Her work with Jane, her association with the Avengers, it was all a target. Even though her position wasn't doctoral or super; she was close, attached, someone HYDRA or some other badie could use. "I've had to hide him for so long. It's a very long, complicated story." She released the breath she was holding, leaning into Natasha's side. "If I agree to move in, I'll explain it to everyone." She peaked up at Nat, seeking her approval. The redhead gave a short nod in response.

"Whatever you want Darcy."

"Miss Lewis, Ms. Potts and Dr. Foster are concerned. Should I alert them?" Jarvis's voice cut through the cloud around her mind.

"No, thank you, I'll be right down." Shaking off the panic attack, Darcy gathered up her things and glanced up at the Black Widow. Nat had gracefully gotten to her feet and held her hand out to Darcy. With a quick tug, Darcy was righted and Nat gave her a quick hug.

"We're here for you Darcy, whenever you're ready." With a sharp nod, Darcy darted into the hall and elevator, torn between seeking the comfort Natasha so easily provided and seeking refuge in her tiny home.

"Jarvis, it's going to be long day."

"Agreed, Miss."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Opting to skip out of spa day, Darcy use a stomach bug as a reason to go home for the day, all the while telling both Pepper and Jane she would seriously considering moving into the tower. Even touching on the encounter with Natasha. Of course not on the subject details, just that Nat had _suggested_ she move into the tower as well.

"We can cancel the spa day Darce, if you need me to go to your place and watch over you." Jane had picked up on the sickening look on her face, this one, not fabricated. Jane couldn't go to her place. She wasn't ready yet.

"You can stay here Darcy you know Tony would only be too happy to dote on you." Pepper was already reaching for her phone while Happy was close by ready to catch her should her "ailment" require it. She needed to nip this in the bud quick. Darcy _loved_ Tony and Pepper, even if the former was a little hard on her nerves. Upon meeting Darcy Tony had demand a DNA test because who else could embody that much sass and _not_ be his daughter.

Needless to say Tony was extremely disappointed. That didn't stop him or Pepper from using her as a surrogate child when the felt like it.

"Guys, really, probably just a little 24 hour bug, I'll go home and get some sleep. I promise to check in with both of ya'll tonight. Possible with an answer." That was enough to get the two of them from prying further and Darcy waved as the taxi drove away.

"I'm home." Darcy had loved her little place in Brooklyn, it hadn't been tainted by the high traffic of New York just yet. The neighbors were friendly, inviting and look after one another. While it took her a little longer to get to the Tower, she felt safe and protected. Almost like time hadn't touched this part. Darcy heard the stomping of little feet before the shrill cry that rang out.

"Mom!" A little blur of darted out the living room and bombarded her with a hug. Luckily, she bent down just in time to avoid being knocked over. Leaning precariously on her knees she greeted her little man.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Jamie gave her a toothy grin before relaying what had happened at school that day and his time with his babysitter, Jenny. How the school was doing some big projects and a career day that was coming that Darcy "Absolutely _had to had to_ be there." She peaked behind Jamie to see Jenny coming out of the kitchen. The young woman flashing her a thumbs up and undoing the apron around her waist.

"He was great as always, homework's done, and dinner's just about ready. I'll see ya'll in the morning!" The blonde teenager nodded with a smile, she was a neighbor and had been a godsend when Jane had uprooted them from London to New York. Jenny took Jamie to school, filled in for Darcy if she couldn't make school functions and took care of the household as far as clean up and groceries.

Thanks to her salary with SI, Darcy could afford it. Before had been a nightmare. Darcy had to take precautions and had thoroughly vetted the girl and her family, thankful she came back clean as a whistle. It helped having help like Agent I-pod thief in her corner. She smiled to herself, recalling the conversation she'd had with Phil as to why she need a SHIELD through background check.

"Thanks Jenny, I'll see you tomorrow?" With a quick wave and a nod, Jenny was gone and Jamie looked at her expectedly as she stood up and took up the apron.

"What?" Darcy checked on dinner and dropped her bag and coat by the door. Jamie frowned and raced to his backpack before he came back with a Captain America folder in his hand. Darcy remember how excited he'd been when she'd come home from back to school shopping.

Darcy was an expert shopper and she'd picked up all the supplies while doing her weekly runs to the market. Jarvis took care of the mass groceries but the little things Darcy to personal pride in buying.

"Mom are you listening?" Jamie turned sharp blue eyes at her. She sucked in her breathe, with every passing day he looked more and more like James. She blinked away a tear.

"Sorry munchkin, I was thinking about work." She turned her attention the folder and the assignment he was pointing at.

"I can't do this assignment?" With her brows furrowed, Darcy took the paper. Jenny had said Jamie had done all his homework. It was then she realized it wasn't a typical homework assignment.

 _ **Family Tree – Who's Who in Your Family?**_

This was meant to be an on-going project with multiple steps and check in's. It listed that the school was putting together a big archive and tracing back generations of its students. The first step was to create a family tree, listing every family member, living and deceased.

 _Well crap. This is going to be fun._

Heart in her throat, Darcy took Jamie and the paper and sat down on the sofa. She ran her fingers through his dark hair while she thought about what to tell him. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"Jamie, do you remember what I told you about your father?" She questioned softly. When Jamie was a baby and inconsolable, Darcy had taken to making up superhero stories; stories specifically about his father. Yes, Darcy didn't know anything about James other than what he shared which wasn't much, and the metal arm wasn't average but she'd assume it was a updated prosthetic, a side effect of war.

"'Course I do. You said Dad had to go away 'cuz he had a very difficult job protecting people. That's he's a hero." Jamie created a superhero out of his father. Darcy didn't fight the issues because how could she? James had saved her, been there for her and truly shaped who she was as an adult. She understood why Jamie would be hesitant to complete the family assignment. Her mother had pretty much disowned her, and her grandmother had passed away when Jamie was only 4. Other than the nanny's Jamie didn't have anyone else besides Darcy.

 _That's not true, he has a whole family you've been denying him._ Her mind shoved the thought into her mind and Darcy bit her lip.

 _For his protection._ She protested.

 _For yours._ The truth was there. Did Darcy really keep Jamie from the Avengers because that meant she'd have to finally let go of James? She'd finally have to share him and maybe selfishly she didn't want to. No. It was time. She had to do this. The threats weren't just of the human variety now. She took a breath and quietly exhaled.

"You can do this Jamie. Your family is little, and we're a little broken right now, but we're still a good family." Darcy was adamant about keep Jamie as child for as long as she could. Childhood was precious and as long as she was able, Darcy would protect that. "I'll help you in any way I can." _Even if I have to drag Elizabeth Lewis into this_. She thought angrily.

"What about what my teacher will say?" Darcy had done her fair share of defending herself and her son to teachers. Most had dismissed her as Jamie's sister, until it was known she was, in fact, his mother. If she wasn't being belittled by teachers they were constantly questioning her ability as a mother and provider. Now that she was older it had lessened but she occasionally had to go to bat for her son. Which she did, with all the power that came from being a mama bear. No school teacher or administer liked it when Darcy got anger. When she was pushed that far she doubted even Hulk could stop her.

"Then they'll deal with me. Besides, I have better news, something I wanted to discuss with you. How would you feel about moving?"

"Moving? Again?" Jamie liked moving from place to place he learned a lot and meet lots of different people and made new friends in new schools. Moving was an adventure and Jamie was always up for an adventure.

"Not far, still here in New York, but you know I take care of a lot of people where I work. The people who I help, well…they're like family," Jamie set his assignment aside and gave his mother his full attention. She normally didn't get nervous, she was always straight forward and honest with him. He knew she told some little white lies sometimes. Like when he'd walk into her room and hear her cry, only for her to say she had allergies. His momma didn't have allergies but he let her think he didn't know.

"A family?" He hung on that word. Darcy nodded her head.

"You were so little when I started working with Jane, somethings have come up and I think we'd be better off in a new place, closer, safer. You know?" She wasn't telling him everything, he knew that. But the idea of a new adventure pushed that from his mind.

"You know what, before I lose my nerve, hang on." Jamie watched as Darcy darted for her bag and pulled out her phone. He peered over the sofa as she finished dinner and spoke to someone on the phone. "Pepper? I'm in. Please call a non-emergency assemble, if I'm going to do this, there is sometimes you need to know, and I need everyone to know."

 _You see me in hindsight_

 _Tangled up with you all night_

 _Burnin' it down_

 _Some day when you leave me_

 _I bet these memories follow you around_

He remembered. Her smile, her dress. She was like a dream. Soft. Pliant. Unconsciously he reached out for her touch to find the cold wall of his room. If you could call it a room, a cot, working door, private bathroom, it was better than most had.

But only just.

James stopped resisting and because of that he was rewarded. Since he didn't fight, he wasn't required to be put in cryo much. He bent to their will just to keep his memories. Memories of _her._

The door banged, a guard called out to be in the assignment room in 15 minutes. James knew what that meant, a new assignment a new death on his conscious. It was getting easier to go between James the Solider and the Asset. He quickly assembled his gear, letting the Asset take over again. In the emotionless void, the deaths didn't add up and weigh on him.

"Asset, this is your new target. Take him out." One of the guards tossed down a file and a picture of blond man slid out. A quick glance he could see they were nervous whoever this man was, could potential bring them down. That was unacceptable.

"Mission accepted."

Now he had a new assignment, his first in about 4 years. The last time he was on assignment he had absolutely no time for a detour and he had a handler with him. The higher ups had begun to question him, wondering where he'd need extra time. The mission were being completed ahead of their timelines but he wasn't returning immediately.

Even without his memories he knew instinctively that he had to protect Darcy. Could never draw any attention to her. Hydra was a fate worse than death.

" _Bucky?"_

" _Who's Bucky?"_

" _I'm with ya, till the end of the line."_

The man on the bridge wouldn't fight him. His memories bombarded him. He **had** __to fight him. He needed to finish this mission, his time table was closing and if he had any chance of seeing her, he had to finish this mission. The man's voice rang out in his mind, things that were said before. Before HYDRA, before his arm. Camaraderie. A team.

" _Punk"_

" _Jerk"_

" _BUCKY!"_

The memories were too much, it felt like his brain would overload, he couldn't function. He couldn't let him die. A tiny memory pricked at his brain. A name. _Steve_.

He dropped him, _Captain America_ , on the shoreline. Knowing he'd be found. He needed time. He was free from HYDRA he wasn't sure which side he was on, but he had one objective. _Find Darcy._

 _Mission parameters: Accepted._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Avengers were nervous.

Pepper's call for a non-emergency assemble was the first one in a long time, really since they became the Avengers. All she said was _Darcy's request_ and that's all the information she had. She was just as concerned as the rest of them. So with that in mind, they sat around the common room dinner table (extra sturdy because, duh, Thor and Steve) absent-mindedly waiting for Darcy's arrival.

"She's pregnant."

"Tony!" Pepper swapped him upside his head, while he shrugged his shoulders. "First of all…when would she have the time? Secondly, if she is. We embrace it. As we should, we're a family." If Darcy was the glue that held them all together, Pepper was the reason Darcy was still sane.

"No, my lightening sister is not in the family way, but if this her agreeing to move into the Tower I will be most joyous." Thor, was quite protective of Darcy and even the All-Father had to accept Darcy as Thor's little sister.

"She did tell Pepper and I yesterday she was seriously considering," Jane touched a finger to her chin, glancing at Natasha, "She said you'd talked to her too, right?" Natasha nodded her head, keeping her verbal confirmation silence.

Before the Avengers could continue their speculation, Jarvis alerted them to her arrival.

"Sir, Miss Lewis has arrived." Natasha had an inkling about what was sure to be going down and prepared herself for the questions and logically noted who she would have calm down in order to allow Darcy to speak. Jane and Thor would be the most hurt, they were closer to her than most of the Avengers. They knew her first before the Avengers were even a thought. Jane especially, the scientist and her wrangler were closer than most sisters.

The elevator doors pinged and slide open; out walked Darcy…with a young kid behind her.

"Darcy, you babysitting for someone?" Jane questioned. Darcy shook her head and held her hand up for silence. She'd need them to give her time to explain. Getting Jamie settled was priority before could address the odd looks from her friends. She'd debated on leaving Jamie at home with Jenny while she explained everything but then thought maybe just thrusting everything at once would be better, like ripping off a Band-Aid. Right? Right. Well that's what she hoped anyway.

"Jarvis, please direct Jamie to the living room," The AI complied without compliant and Darcy was extremely grateful for distraction. "Wait for me there okay, I'll call you when I'm done." His mother had briefly explained on the way over and asked him to be a big boy and wait for her to call him before getting too excited.

"Of course Miss, Mr. Lewis, this way." The lights along the walls directed Jamie and with Darcy's nodding he eagerly followed excited by all the new technology. Jamie was extremely interested in technology and Darcy always found STEM programs either at his school or within their neighborhood for him to participate in. Darcy was immensely proud of him, she _hated_ the hard sciences. She just never had a knack for it, but people? Darcy was good with people.

"Darcy?" Pepper glanced between the direction Jamie had gone and back to her. The feeling of disappointing her mother flooded her, but she shoved the thoughts aside, Pepper wasn't Elizabeth, and even though she might be…upset, Pepper would hear her out. She sighed and plastered a smile on her face. _Let's do this._ She sat down at the table and took a quick drink of water.

"I'm going to explain everything, but I need you to listen before you start questioning me. It's a very complicated story and it's something I've kept very close to my heart because…well you'll understand once I explain."

" _You whore, who did you sleep with? Do you understand what this will do for me?" Elizabeth Lewis was screaming at her daughter, as she threw her guts up into the toilet. Her gagging only further infuriating her. She had a reputation to uphold. It seem like her life was a walking disaster, first her husband is killed in action, by a senseless war, then her wayward daughter starts rebelling and failing in school, and even looking her at hurts. Now she's pregnant will some boy's baby. A boy she refused to name. Elizabeth had an image to maintain and Darcy fought to dash that every chance she got. Grating her teeth Elizabeth hurled every honest she had at her daughter._

 _Darcy remained silent. Her mother could rage all she wanted. She refused to James up, refused to…to. She couldn't bring herself to even say the ugly word. If she never saw James again she would at least have a piece of him, and her son would love her without conditions attached._

" _You_ _ **will**_ _have an abortion Darcy Marie, I will not have you and some bastard child in my house!" Her mother screeched as Darcy used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe the spit from her mouth. She would happily suffer all day morning sickness if her mother would stay away. An abortion was completely utterly out of the question, her mother could disown her for all she cared. With all the coldest she could muster Darcy stalked away from her mother and into her room._

" _You won't have to. We are leaving. Trust me,_ _ **I**_ _don't want my child around_ _ **you!**_ _" With as much speed and efficiency as she could she packed everything she cherished and with her little stash of money; Darcy Lewis walked out her childhood home leaving her mother screaming at her fading frame._

" _Oh Darcy," Ann Marie Lewis gathered her only granddaughter into a warm motherly hug, one Darcy desperately needed and she clung to. "Don't you worry dear, Grandma Ann is here now." Darcy had spent a good chunk of her money on a one-way ticket to her Grandmother's house, the only family she knew she could truly rely on. She hadn't had any contact from her father's side and really, if they hadn't reached out by now, she was sure they didn't want anything to do with her. She did miss them from time to time, the last time she saw them was the day they buried her father._

" _I love him, Grandma." Darcy wailed. Her hands protectively around her little bump as her grandmother ushered in her foyer. In retrospect, when Ann heard Darcy cried out her love; she thought it was motherly love for her unborn child, she should have known it was for baby's father. She cursed herself for not doing more to make sure her daughter and granddaughter were faring well after Henry's death. Henry was a good man and she treasured him as a son-in-law, he tamed Lizzy's temperament and Ann was relieved to see Lizzy become such a wonderful mother and wife. After his passing, Elizabeth shut down and shut out, everyone. She thought she needed time, space to heal after having her heart so destroyed. Never did she think Darcy would be neglected because of it._

" _I know baby, it's gonna be alright, you'll see, fate has a way of turning things around."_

 _The months went by and Darcy graduated high school via online education. Despite the baby bump she was sporting she began college the following fall, bound and determined to be a better mother and provide a better life for her son than she had. She had her plans and her goals and with the support of her grandmother, Darcy actually felt confident in herself that she hadn't had since James inspired her at 13._

 _Some nights she hated James for not coming back, other nights she begged any god who would listen for his return and a tiny hope they could be family. Sadly reality usually shook those thoughts from her head, for all she knew he had gone back for her at the park and hadn't know she left. That thought just left her even more pitiful, she'd left out of fear without thinking of the future. She wouldn't repeat that mistake again; she had no way to leave messages for James but she swore to herself that if fate would be so kind to reunite them she wouldn't waste their next encounter._

 _Just as she took her last final and was making her way to her grandmother's old Ford to go to work, did her contractions start. Darcy had thought her day of back pain was just normal pregnancy, not the onset of labor. Little James Henry Lewis was born 10 hours later, on December 10 at 7 lbs., 2 oz., and 18 inches long. Darcy demanded skin to skin right after he was born, delaying his bath and any procedures that weren't absolutely necessary. Darcy had done a great deal of research and she found common ground with the doctor she had as well as the hospital staff. She was ecstatic that Jamie was such an easy baby, latching to her breast immediately. Darcy delighted in the bond they struck within the first few moments. Grandma Lewis was a tremendous help to Darcy and Jamie while she juggled a newborn and the start of the spring semester just a few weeks later._

 _That's the way they lived for a time, Darcy did everything she could, work-studies, part time diner shifts and homework all while tending to her son and Grandma Lewis manned the house. It was good life and Darcy was all set for graduation until she realized she had miscalculated her credits for graduation by one class, specifically 6 credits. Grandma Lewis, ever the rescuer, offered the only logically solution._

" _It's in New Mexico. I can't believe I didn't take a science course, this is my only option!" Darcy paced restlessly while Jamie slept nestled in his toddler bed. Grandma Lewis ever patient waited for Darcy to calm herself down._

" _It's very simple dear, Jamie is older now, he's just about 4, he can stay here with me while you finish this last thing. Once you graduate you'll have options. I know its hard dear, but you've come so far."_

 _It was a difficult decision, but once Grandma Lewis made her mind up it was decided, Darcy did bully her way into hiring a housekeeper because chasing after Jamie was more work than her grandmother should be doing._

 _Upon meeting Jane and going through everything in New Mexico with Thor. Darcy did in fact receive her credits and graduate. That happiness was overshadowed the next week, when Ann Marie Lewis, passed away. Darcy was numb, with Jamie at her side while her "family" surrounded them as they lowered the casket into the ground. Rain pelted the sides of Darcy's face, piercing her skin like needles._

" _I can't believe she did all that for her."_

" _She's always been her favorite."_

" _It was for pity. I'm sure we'll be fine, the will reading is a few hours"_

 _The whispers and harsh words didn't hurt nearly as much as the thought that she'd been using her grandmother for money. They weren't well off, Darcy fought for every dollar she had, making sure Jamie and her grandmother had everything they needed, refusing to dip into her Grandmother's retirement. Even paying her own way through school._

" _Momma, where did Nana go?" She bent down, wiping away the tears from his face. He understood that she was gone, but how did she explain death to a four year old? Darcy didn't explain, she just held him close while keeping him dry._

 _Surrounded by cousins and other family members Darcy and Jamie sat in the back of the lawyer's office, waiting for her grandmother's last wishes to be read. Darcy only hoped that she would inherit her Grandmother's perfume bottles. She loved the petite antique bottles and as a girl playing dress up with her Grandmother, pretending to be old 1940 Hollywood movie stars._

" _Mrs. Lewis donated a portion of her estate to charity in the name of Wounded Warriors, a sum of 2,100 dollars to be equally split among her five nieces, nephews and her only daughter; the rest she has placed into a trust for her granddaughter, Darcy Marie Lewis and her great-grandson, James Henry Lewis, for educational and living expenses, outlined here." Before the lawyer could continue her family's menacing gaze turned on her and her son. Darcy pushed Jamie behind her, full mama bear waiting, daring them to attack her son._

" _I should let you know, if anyone contest the will or attempts to overturn the decision, they will forfeit their share and it will be donated to the aforementioned charity."_

 _That stopped them real quick. Spinning on their heels to face the lawyer. He ignored them and caught Darcy's eyes. She saw them to, too clear, but honest. Darcy knows she can trust him._

" _You may leave Miss Lewis, my office will get into contact with you within the next few days while we sort out the rest of your grandmother's estate."_

" _C'mon Darcy it's gotta be hard being all alone raising a kid all by yourself." One of her distant cousins (gross) was attempting to get her to go out with him. He came by often, would run into her while she shopping with Jamie. Darcy hoped he'd back off after her repeated rejections. Ignoring the fact that they were distant cousins the man was too much. Brand name suits, fancy, expensive cars, and designer sunglasses that probably cost more than most of Jane's lab equipment._

" _If you don't stop harassing me, I will go to the police." The icy venom in her tone left no room for argument and while she caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes she also saw his promise of retribution._

 _The next day her car was vandalized. The day after that, Jane needed Darcy to go to London._

"It hasn't been easy, Jamie's 8 now, and before I…I kept him secret because of my crazy family, trying to use us for my grandmother's money. Which I don't even use now. It's all in a trust for Jamie's college expenses." Darcy had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Would they still understand? It was a seriously betrayal. The secret she kept from them. All of them had immense loyalty and any sort of breech of that trust…? She shuttered. "I love you all, you're my family and realizing that, I've denied Jamie the only thing I ever really wanted for him. I hope you all will forgive me. I let my fear control me when I should have trusted you." She took a chance and looked up at Tony and Pepper. The strawberry blonde had her hand over her mouth and when she caught Darcy's eye, darted out of her chair so fast that it fell backwards with a crash.

"Oh Darcy," Darcy buried her face in Pepper's blouse, clinging to her. Having Pepper and Tony act as surrogates parents rubbed off on her and she allowed herself to be comforted by their closeness. Tony may have had his issues and Darcy's pulled him back from more than one science bender, usually with Pepper in tow, but he was the next best thing to having her dad back.

"Darcy…I should have known." Jane talking more to herself than to Darcy. Her brown eyes caught Thor's and she frowned. He wore a scowl and his arms folded over his chest. "I remember when you went home after graduation, I told you I'd contact you when we left, I remember leaving a message but must have been when your grandmother passed. I was so glad you came with me to London." She gasped. Like Heimdall had opened the Bifrost before her. "That's why you fought for your space. Because you brought Jamie with you." Darcy nodded, still clinging to Pepper while Tony paced anxiously behind them.

"I had to. I didn't have anyone else, I was lucky there were plenty of nannies in London," She tried to infuse sass in her tone but it came more like a quiet response. _C'mon Darcy, make everyone laugh, Cap looks like he's been punched in the gut and Bruce looks a little green._ A quick survey proved to be Darcy's downfall, she strived to make those around her happy and being the cause of their pain wasn't something she enjoyed.

"Who's Jamie's father? You didn't really elaborate on him? I'm curious as to why a "veteran" would up and leave his girl like that," Steve, ever the hero and gentleman, gazed at her with soft kind eyes. Cap would pick up on James, she hadn't deliberately left him out, it was just that she truly didn't know much else about him.

"I don't know his last name, our story is a little harder to explain, and I met him when I was just-"

"MOM! MOM Come quick!" Jamie's voice rang out over the Avengers' talking and all of them bolted from the dining room to living room, Steve and Thor jumping over the sofa, arms at the ready while Tony was already locking down the floor. Natasha and Clint had both draw up their weapons, and poor Bruce was counting his breathing, the Other Guy definitely didn't need to make an appearance just yet. Jane and Pepper were at Darcy's side quickly surveying for the enemy.

"Jamie?" 8 years of mothering had granted Darcy the ability to asses a situation and make split second judgment calls. A quick survey of her son, excitedly pointing at the TV and she called off the Avengers. "Stand down guys," Before Jamie could turn around the group quickly composed themselves, sans weapons. She approached him quickly checking to make sure he hadn't broke something or hurt himself. Which of course would be unlikely but Darcy still checked.

"It's dad!" Darcy wasn't quite sure she'd heard him right. _Wait, what?_

"What?" Jamie merely pointed at the screen again. The news was on. Doing an update on the events in DC. Specifically the Winter Solider, the man who'd gone toe to toe with Captain America and walked away. Darcy hadn't seen his picture only what Natasha had told her about him. The color drained out of Darcy's face as she got an up close and personal look at the Winter Solider, AKA her James, AKA Jamie's father.

 _You see me in hindsight_

 _Tangled up with you all night_

 _Burnin' it down_

 _Some day when you leave me_

 _I bet these memories follow you around_

"I'm sorry Miss Lewis, Mr. Lewis informed me he'd prefer to watch the world news and today's new feed didn't have anything deemed violence by the ratings." Jarvis's voice chimed in.

"Son, what do you mean, it's your dad?" Steve bent down to meet Jamie's level, he'd had enough time with kids to know how to interact with them. Between the publicity stunts and his own time among other orphans after his mother died while he waited for Bucky's mother legal stuff to go through. Subconsciously maybe it was his way of replacing what he wouldn't have. Jamie, seemed to forget who all was in the room with him before he launched into the stories Darcy told him as a baby.

"I knew it was him when I saw his arm." Quickly darting around Steve to Darcy he hugged her close, a smile on his face. "I knew he'd find us again."

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_

Everyone turned to Darcy who didn't even try to hide the tears as she used Jane for support to keep standing.

"I met James when I was 12. I didn't know."

James took his time. Working his way back to Darcy's hometown. Realistically he knew it'd been 8 years, she might not even be there. Or worse, she was there, but with someone else. Maybe she'd move on without him. Would she have a family? A home? A husband who was there all the time? He growled to himself.

Realistically he knew he shouldn't be upset if she had. He'd only appeared a handful of times while she was growing up. He knew it was wrong, she was on the cusp of becoming a proper lady and he'd taken her virtue from her.

 _You act like she wasn't an all too willing participant._ He really couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty though, perhaps it was the way she stayed in his mind when everything else was forgotten. Lost to the memory wipes. _Focus on the good things._ He shoved the annoying voices from his mind and wandered into a diner to eat.

Halfway there he picked up some under the table work, cash only at a construction plant. Place was seedy enough and no asked questions except if he could do the work. It was easy enough to hide his arm, and if someone happen to see a little bit of metal, he made sure to tell them it was a side effect of war, no one wanted to insult a veteran.

James scoffed, he wasn't a veteran he was a monster of war. A weapon Hydra created. What if they had created safeguards? Would he inadvertently hurt Darcy if he found her again? No. He'd do whatever he had to, to keep Darcy safe, even from himself.

He only stayed around long enough to build up a decent cash flow, rationalized that if he found Darcy and on the off chance she still wanted him, he'd have to provide for her. Prove he could.

 _Always had a way with the dames._ Steve's voice popped into his mind. He pushed it aside. He wasn't ready to look at those memories yet. Compartmentalization at its best it gave him time to sort through what were his memories and the Asset's. He did recognized the difference. Coming to terms with it was different though.

Once he made it to Darcy's hometown he checked the archives first. It was a small town and it seemed like the place where everyone knew everything about their neighbors. But James wasn't a people person and he had a hard conversing with normal humans, he hoped to find the information he need quickly. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Can I help you with something dearie?" An older woman, probably in her 70s, came up to him while he was scanning through folders and files. "Looking for something in particular, I've been here a long time. Happy to help." James wasn't having any luck since he didn't know Darcy's last name, just where lived.

"Um, yea. I'm looking for a friend, she used to live on Dennings Drive, number 23." The woman's eyes lit up and quickly fell again.

"Oh you mean Darcy, Darcy Lewis. Poor thing. She left town when she was 17, almost 18. Oh yes, quite the scandal. She and her mother had a terrible fight, no one is quite sure what it was about, but Darcy left the next day. Most people assume to her Grandmother's. Those two were close as thieves." A simple question and James had access to Darcy's life since he left. James absently wondered why he didn't utilize it when he first came here to gather information his lady. "Unfortunately Elizabeth informed me that her mother died about 4 years ago and hasn't heard a word from Darcy." James felt his heart sink. What had he done? The last he saw Darcy she'd just turned 17. If she was almost 18 when she left? He temporarily forgot about the elderly woman chatting at his side as he racked his brain for a reason for her sudden departure.

"Actually it was one of the science students who noticed her. Let me find it…oh yes here it is."

James turned his attention back to the woman who pulled out an article on some bridge, after scanning the first few sentences he realized why it was in the archives, Darcy Lewis was named as sole intern/assistant to one Jane Foster who'd made a breakthrough recently. Finally, a lead he could follow.

"Thank you." He was gone before she could turn around.

Tony and Pepper were a godsend. Before Darcy could get any more words out, action sprung. Tony had Jarvis ordering furniture and supplies while Pepper sent out movers to her place in Brooklyn.

"Darcy why don't you and Jamie come up to our place? I'm sure Thor would be more than happy to entertain Jamie with stories from Asgard. Wouldn't you?" Jane was taking guiding Darcy to the elevators while Thor had swept up Jamie and was eagerly recounting his sparring match with Hulk. Darcy mumbled an agreement, wanting, needing time to process what she'd just seen.

James. Her James was the Winter Solider, Captain America's lost friend, Bucky Barnes, Hydra's greatest asset. _The man she was still in love with._

Steve Grant Rogers was hardly ever at a loss for words. The discovery they had all just made left him speechless. When Darcy had walked in with, who he now knew was, her son. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut, they boy looked just like Bucky did when he was that age.

He brushed it off as maybe a coincidence, Darcy was entitled to live her own life, maybe the man she'd met just had those same characteristics. Until he heard Jamie's shouting from the living room and saw the news feed of the Winter Solider. Darcy didn't know. He saw that in her eyes, he saw he wanting to fall to her knees but kept standing for her son. Darcy was stronger than he ever was.

Bucky saved him. Could have let him drown but didn't. He'd gone off with Sam searching only to come back empty handed. _Sam,_ he thought, would have field day picking is brain apart with this new information.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

If Darcy knew that Tony and Pepper had all this waiting for her, she would have given them an ecstatic yes! when Jane first moved into Tower. She would have accepted eons ago to have this family for herself and Jamie.

Jane and Thor had entertained them for the rest of the night until dinner when Steve demanded that family dinner go on as normal. Saying that Darcy and Jamie were family and families ate together. It was nice, no awkward silences and everyone engaged Jamie; peppering him with questions and talking to him as an equal instead of a child. Darcy could see Jamie just thrive on the attention.

"What are you studying in school lad?" Thor's voice boomed over the others and Jamie launched into the school's family assignment. How it was hard because it was just him and his mom while his other friends had loads of family to trace back. He didn't bring up his father. Darcy had explained everyone knew his dad and that they were coming to grips with it. To give them time to process.

"It's just me and mom, my grandma went to heaven when I was little." Jamie quieted at the statement, letting it linger in the air. He didn't want to bring up his dad but he hoped now that he was back he could trace his family just like everyone else.

"If I may be of service Mr. Lewis, I can assist you with your ancestry research." Jarvis had taken quite a liking to Jamie and Tony pouted even more as the Lewis's took over _his_ AI. But really what did Tony expect? He created an AI that learned and adapted and if that AI _adapted_ and chose which humans he doted on, well that was Tony's fault. Darcy would happily reap the benefits.

"Awesome! Thanks Jarvis!" Jamie bounced up and down in his seat, as the melancholy look on his face was replaced with sheer happiness.

"Jamie, we don't bounce at the table. Sit down and eat." Darcy's mothering voice cut through the chatter and Jamie immediately resettled in his seat. She and Pepper set out the plates of take-out to everyone while Steve brought everyone their drinks. Darcy had attempted to push all the new information she learned into the back of her mind until she had time to privately process everything. _James was the Winter Solider. James was Bucky, Steve's best friend._

"Darcy?" Bruce's voice cut through the thoughts that were overwhelming her. She quickly shook her head and looked up. "Are you still with us?" His brown eyes gazed at her with concern. She had done her best to normalize things for Bruce. Her hugs and touches, checking in on him, it paid off obviously. Natasha and Bruce were a thing now. _Thank God, I bet Laura feels better having Clint home more often than not._ With Natasha being 'looked after' by Bruce, Clint made trips to the Barton farm more often and it showed, he was much better at his job when he'd seen his family.

"Yes, sorry. What were we talking about?"

Bruce looked at Natasha, who merely raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"We were talking about letting Jamie have some time to adjust to life here at the Tower. Possibly keeping him from school for the rest of the week."

Natasha had posed the statement as a question. While Darcy knew she had the final word, it seemed like the decision had already been made. That didn't sit right in her belly. She'd always been the sole rule in their home and didn't want Jamie thinking he could persuade the Avengers to overrule her. Tony especially.

Steve glanced at Natasha and then to Thor and Jane. This was going to end bad if Nat tried to strong arm Darcy. Everyone loved her while she'd been the "Team Mom" before. But now, they all had to understand she was Jaime's mother, who had the final word.

Steve remembered Mrs. B and his mom back in the day. Between the two of them, they were force to be reckoned with. Especially when Bucky and he would come home with black eyes and bruises.

"No one is making decisions unless it's Darcy. She's trusting us with someone more valuable than gold and more precious than diamonds. All decisions have to be run by her with her full input." Steve did his best to put all his Captain America authority behind his statement but when Darcy looked at him he feared he'd overstepped his bounds.

"Thank you Steve, I appreciate that." Darcy sipped her water and looked at Jamie, who was in a deep discussion with Tony. _Uh oh, that can't be good._ "Natasha is right. Life in the Tower will take some getting used to. It's Wednesday, letting Jamie play hooky won't affect him too much. He's had perfect attendance up to this point." Steve quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll handle the school Darcy, I have to go down to Brooklyn to meet a shareholder for lunch, I can swing by and pick up any work he'll miss." Pepper, ever the organizer, took care of her next item for discussion. Darcy nodded her head in Tony's direction. Pepper's gazing following her own.

"Should we be worried about that?"

Armed with a last name and a place of employment; James saw no reason to seek out Darcy's mother. He recounted the many conversations he had with Darcy. Most of them centered around her mother. The woman seemed like she could put his ex-handlers to shame. _Not something to think about._ He shoved those thoughts aside and continued on his way back towards to New York. After the events in DC, it seemed that all the Avengers, their significant others included, had made Stark Tower their place of residence. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see Steve again, but if anyone would help him bridge the gap it would be Darcy.

He'd forgotten how much he loved New York. How much it had changed but stayed the same. He didn't immediately attempt to see Darcy. He took time to clean himself up. Finding a place in his old neighborhood wasn't much trouble. He used a chunk of his money to pay at least 2 months' rent, and purchase a new set of clothes and gloves. Darcy had never had an issue with his arm but he didn't know if that had changed in the past 8 years.

 _8 years. Would she even remember him?_

Regardless, even if she had no idea who he was, he would either get the closure of her rejection or the elation of her remembrance.

Over the course of the week, Jamie spent more time getting to know the Avengers as people instead of just superheroes who saved the world on a regular basis. He also got close to Jane and Pepper, learning the ins and outs of the lab floor and Pepper's office in the Tower. Darcy knew, logically, time away from her son was good, it had plenty of benefits for Jamie to develop into a functioning member of society. She couldn't coddle or suffocate him. What surprised her the most was how liberating it was. She talked to Sam, the Tower's newest resident, aside from her and Jamie.

Sam was easy going and let her lead the process of getting everything out in the open. Sometimes she'd invite the others to hear her vent other times it was just the two of them. While Darcy really only wanted to be buried under a mountain of blankets she had to set an example for Jamie. She had to get her emotions out and about. Talking was good.

"Jarvis, I'm going out shopping. If the lab burns down, call me." Darcy swept up her bag up with her coat and headed towards the elevator. With Thor around she wasn't worried about Jane over doing it or forgetting to eat.

Her son too had picked up on her habits with the scientist three. He would even lock down the labs with Jarvis as his back up. Darcy made sure to get copies of the video when Jamie would put his hands on his hips and demand Tony play with him or teach him something in order to get him away from work.

"Of course Miss, shall I send for a car?" Darcy rode the elevator to the lobby while she debated. She was going to pick up Jamie at 3:00, and she could always call for a car later. No, a good walk would clear her head. Monday afternoon she hoped the shops around the Tower weren't too packed.

"No thanks Jarvis, I'll call with my location closer to 3. When I need to pick up Jamie."

"I will send out a text promptly at 2:30 PM then."

As Darcy was making her way out of the private entrance she ran smack dab into the Steve. Her face hitting the brick wall he called a chest. He wasn't dressed like he'd been running but he wasn't dressed up like he'd been dealing with Shield or the press.

"Ow. I forgot how hard your rippling pectorals are." Steve grinned, rubbing the back of his neck a tiny blush covering his cheeks.

"Ha, I got that reference." Before Darcy and Jamie moved into the Tower, she and Steve had been steadily catching up on pop culture references and all things Darcy deemed important for survival in the 21st Century. She was proud of him for picking up her _Hercules_ reference. "Where are you off to today?"

"Just going out to clear my head until I need to pick up Jamie from school. You?" Darcy didn't miss the irony that she was becoming closer to James' best friend. It wasn't because she was interested, because honestly any woman with pulse would want Steve, but that it seemed like she was jumping from one super solider to the other. _That's the farthest thing from my mind. Steve is like a big brother._ Yes, Steve was great, but she had never let another man into her life after James. Two big reasons, first, she had no time; second, Jamie never approved of her dating. He asked of course, why he didn't have both parents, and that's when Darcy explained that James' line of work, or at least what she had _thought_ was his line of work.

"Oh, just getting back from the park. I like to sketch in the morning. Mind if I join you? I'll buy the coffee?" Darcy smiled figuring having some company wouldn't be so bad and Steve was easy to talk to.

"I'm not a cheap date Rogers, you know how I like my coffee." She teased.

"You got it Doll," They set off down the block to the hole in the wall coffee shop.

 _What is this feeling?_ James touched his chest, he'd was making his way to Stark Tower hoping to do some surveillance, maybe catch a glimpse of Darcy. Instead he saw Steve and Darcy making their way down the street, both of them grinning and talking easily. He sank down on the fire escape he was using as a look out.

 _Was Darcy with Steve?_ He knew it was a possibility that she would move on - he promised himself he would accept it if she had. But _Steve?_ He had never felt more jealous in his life. Okay that was a lie. It felt like they were back in war together after Steve been turned into Captain America, and all the dames were falling over themselves to get his attention.

Would he mind if that was true? Steve would cherish Darcy, treat her like she deserved. Better than he could, with his stained soul and broken pieces. He trailed them for the afternoon. James' assessment of Steve growing smaller and smaller. He wasn't exactly hiding. If Steve had been searching for him like he promised he would, then Steve should have figured out he was being followed.

 _Seriously Punk, did you lose your edge?_ While Darcy and Steve shopped and talked, James was taking note of all the things Darcy pointed out: things she'd like for their new kitchen, a book she'd been wanting. James raised an eyebrow when Darcy and Steve got into a car than had driven up. That was something. He quickly changed position, leaping over rooftops to keep up with the swiftly moving vehicle.

Darcy and Steve stood outside the school building with the other parents who picked up their kids. Happy had driven around the block to avoid any press or notice. Steve kept his ball cap low with his aviators over his eyes. Incognito, he claimed. He was a lot more noticeable than Darcy was. While the press and public knew of her they didn't consider her important enough to bother.

"Miss Lewis," Darcy groaned. The assistant principal Mrs. Cross waved her over and Darcy just knew she was in for a fight. Steve said nothing but noted how Darcy reluctantly walked over. He followed close behind. "Oh and is this Jamie's father? Back from deployment?" Steve didn't like the way her voice dripped with sarcasm. He may be in the dog house after this but he couldn't stand bullies and that's exactly what this older lady was. A bully. He stuck his arm around Darcy and grabbed the woman's hand.

"Yes Ma'am, James Barnes. I was on special assignment took me away for a quite a while." He could see the expression on the woman's face morph into shock and surprise. She took a step back looking to Darcy for confirmation. "Is there a problem with Jamie?" Steve pressed.

"Oh no, no. Just checking up on Darcy. Jamie had filled in his father's name on our tree and since Darcy had never said there was a father we were concerned." Steve knew she was lying about her concern but he said nothing.

"Yes, it was very new. That's why Jamie missed the end of last week, we moved and were getting adjusted." Darcy linked her arm around Steve's and played up the doting wife and mother.

"Yes, a Miss Potts came by and picked up Jamie's assignments. I didn't know Stark Industries' CEO made personal visits." Darcy took a step back and when the bell rang she looked for Jamie to come barreling out the school doors, like he always did.

"Mom!" Darcy caught up with Jamie before he could make his way to Steve and Mrs. Cross.

"Do me a favor, pretend Steve is your dad." She whispered as she bent down to hug him. Jamie gave her a funny look but when glanced back and caught Steve with his assistant principal he understood. Mrs. Cross liked to pick on the kids with only one parent, since she didn't think they could be as smart as kids with both. Jamie didn't like her but he learned quickly better to say nothing than end up in detention.

"Dad! You came!" Jamie played it up running to Steve's waiting arms. As Darcy came around to grab his backpack from him.

"Goodbye Mrs. Cross we must be going!" Darcy and Steve, with Jamie on his shoulders made their way out of the school yard and down the block.

James felt what was left of his heart shatter. Darcy _had_ moved on. _With Steve._ She had a son. _With Steve._ He looked at the family happily walking away from the school to the waiting car that Stark provided. It was obvious that they were a complete and happy family, which was something Steve always dreamed of but never thought he would have because of his illnesses. James slunk down against the brick wall behind him, letting his breath out slowly.

Maybe he was too far gone. He'd been working on himself, separating Bucky's memories from the Asset's and deciding who he was in the process. He wanted to be James, _Darcy's James_. He was a fool to believe he was worthy of love. Hydra made sure of that. Destroying anything good and snuffing it out.

Darcy would be taken care of. Steve would love her and now that James had seen just how happy she was he could move on. This way he could maybe stay in her memory untouched. She would remember him the way he was before. Yes, he was the Asset at the time, but he knew he was her sole companion growing up. Visiting her with his extra time had kept him sane, he thought she was like him. An outsider, someone who understood differences. Especially when he saw her crying, tears streaming down her face when she'd become a lady before the other girls in her class. It wasn't a lie. What he told her. He believed it, meant she was more mature than those other girls. A lady was to be admired and respected. He wanted that for Darcy. Another thought entered his mind. _Would Steve forgive him? For stealing Darcy's virtue?_ He understood nowadays it was different. Women weren't judged if they weren't virginal when they married. On closer inspection he realized Darcy wasn't wearing a ring and neither was Steve.

During his time recovering his memories he'd learned everything he could since Steve woke up in the ice. The Avengers' lives were anything but private, and logically James knew not everything he read was true. He knew for a fact Steve hated apple pie. If Steve and Darcy were married it would be all over the internet. Pictures would be at his fingertips.

 _Damn Punk couldn't even do that right._

Without second guessing his decision James stalked towards Stark Tower.

"I'm sorry Darce if I overstepped my boundaries at the school." Steve was helping Darcy prepare dinner while Jamie sat with Thor and Jane going over his homework for the day. Darcy didn't have much notice to give Jenny, but Tony promised he would fund the girl's college degree for her services. Tony may have acted like he was cold but Darcy knew better. Pepper even sent Jenny a gift certificate for an all-inclusive spa day as part of her severance package. Darcy didn't even realize that babysitters for Stark employees got severance packages but as long as Jenny was taken care of she didn't care to argue.

"Oh no, I hate that woman. She's a damn harpy. Jamie told me she picks on kids of single parents because she doesn't think they have the same advantages other kids do." Darcy stirred the rice while the brisket was finishing off in the oven. After Steve's talk on her behalf all the Avengers had sent various emails or talked to Darcy about what rules she had for Jamie - what they could bend and what was strictly enforced. They also discussed what would have to change since living in the Tower meant different procedures for assembles and emergencies. Darcy was more than happy with the arrangements and now that they were on the same page their lives were running pretty smooth. Except for one thing: an ex-Hydra assassin to be exact.

"Good, I just, you know me. I don't like bullies." Darcy nodded. It was painfully apparent. Hello World War Two propaganda. But it was nice to see the look on that old bird's face. Darcy only wished it really had been James.

"What bullies does Rogers not like?" Tony strolled in wiping his hands on the towel he normal kept in his back pocket. Darcy blocked him before he stuck his finger in the dessert she was making. A look sending him to the sink.

"Nothing, Tony."

"The assistant principal at Jamie's school" Darcy didn't see the look Steve and Tony exchanged. Steve wasn't above calling in the big guns to make sure Jamie had a good educational experience. Steve remembered what it was like to be bullied in school, to have a father who was gone. Tony remained silent and strolled over to Jamie.

Pepper waltzed in a few minutes later grabbing a bottle of water and heading off Tony before he called the school to complain about Jamie's math homework.

"But Pep! What the hell is Common Core? This shit isn't even math! Who does this?" Darcy, personally, would have loved to be a fly on the wall when Tony ripped into the school district. Common Core was stupid. Plain and simple.

"I'll be right back, just going to make sure Bruce heard the dinner bell." Darcy disappeared out of the common kitchen and headed for the elevators.

Well, it was now or never. James was determined to make sure Darcy was being taken care of, in every sense of the word. Steve had always been one for propriety and James didn't think the 21st Century would rub off on him _that_ quickly. He stood outside of what he now realized was _Avengers Tower_ , not just Stark. The assassin in him told him to just scale the building, or sneak in with the normal staff but something told him that might not work. He couldn't exactly toss stones at Darcy's window, like back in the day.

"Here goes nothing." He walked into the main lobby.

Darcy was just about to return from catching-telling Bruce _and Natasha_ that dinner was being served in the common room, when they were done bonking like rabbits. Bruce blushed while Nat simply ran her fingers through her hair and tugged her blouse down.

"Miss Lewis you have visitor in the main lobby. I don't perceive a threat but I sense enhancement. Should I summon the others?" Jarvis's voice broke her train of thought and she was immediately viewing a security screen from the main lobby on the ground floor.

 _James._

"Jarvis, alert Steve, please sound causal we don't need the others to break out the welcoming committee. And Jamie stays put. No exceptions." Darcy took a moment to collect her thoughts. She hadn't had time to process. She was still adjusting. James was here. She wasn't ready. She was ready. No. Yes. Her panic consumed her and she was trying to steady her breathing by the time she made it to the elevators.

"Miss Lewis, Captain Rogers is waiting for you." The doors opened up and Steve saw the overwhelmed look on her face and quickly helped her collect herself. She couldn't even speak, let alone tell him his best friend was waiting for him just down in the lobby.

"Darcy! Talk to me!" The elevator dinged and Steve looked up to see Bucky standing in front of the reception desk. Darcy relaxed beside him and he momentarily forgot she was there. He made his way towards Bucky trying to decipher the look on his face.

James caught the scene between Steve and Darcy while they exited the elevator. Darcy looked like she'd been attacked, her hair a mess and a terrified look on her face. When Steve caught his eye he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Well James would show him what ghosts can do when you hurt a dame. He never imagined Steve could stoop that low, not after what he witnessed that afternoon. But then again, you never knew what monsters lurked under the surface. He knew that intimately.

Steve was making his way towards him, hands by his sides but shock on his face. He reached out and James reared back, cracking him across the jaw. "What's wrong you with Punk? Thought you knew how to treat a lady?"

When Darcy heard James' voice again, not so cold and functional she couldn't control herself. She ran and launched herself into his arms, tears streaming down her face. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

James was startled as Darcy clung to him, he went back and forth between the brunette and Steve, who was recovering from his hit. Granted, James had used his right arm instead of the left. While he wanted to knock some sense into the Punk he didn't want to necessarily hurt him.

"James, there's so much I have to tell you." Darcy stopped when James didn't immediately put his arms around her like he used to. She hadn't really thought it through, it was possible he was here because he remembered Steve and not her. She wiped her tears quickly, and took a step back. "You don't remember me do you?"

James hadn't caught up with what happened. He hadn't wrapped his arms around Darcy because she was Steve's gal. Steve whom he had just punched in the face. But God did Darcy smell good, like homemade vanilla and strawberries, just like she had 8 years ago. All he wanted to do was bury his face in her hair.

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

"Always." Darcy sobbed and stood up on her tip toes and without thinking of the consequences, kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jarvis watched the scene play out with his favorite person (well at much as a AI could favor a person). Miss Darcy was like the physical embodiment he sometimes needed to manage the Tower and Sir. She had a sense about her that made her an exemplary person. He would always do his best to assist her in her endeavors.

The talk between the three of them would take some time before they would join the rest of the team for dinner. He alerted Dr. Foster to make the necessary rearrangements. "Dr. Foster, would you be so kind as to take out Miss Lewis' brisket? I fear this delay will be longer than expected."

If James was surprised before, he was completely disarmed now. He remembered the feel of Darcy's lips 8 years ago, her soft, pliant body against his and her cries of pleasure. Kissing her now only intensified the feelings. He longed to deepen the kiss to take his time to relearn everything about loving Darcy, but…he couldn't do that. He had to stop himself. Not when she was Steve's girl. He gently pulled away from her. Fighting every bone in his body that desperately wanted to reclaim her.

"I can't kiss ya, Doll. It's not right." Darcy blinked back in shock. Had she misread the situation? He said he remembered her. Darcy just assumed he'd want to be with her. Why didn't he want to kiss her? She looked over her shoulder at Steve who was sporting a busted lip but nothing else, standing there in shock and awe. Maybe he remembered her and their time together and regretted it? She bit her bottom lip, if he regretted it then what about Jamie? Could she do that?

"James, it's me. Why? Why can't you…don't you remember?" Her voice barely escaped her mouth, the pain she was radiating was just as disarming as the look in her blue eyes. Betrayal, hurt, Darcy could never hide the emotions in those eyes from him. She looked tiny, shrinking in on herself instead of the force he'd known her to be.

James straightened up and looked above Darcy to Steve. At that moment James wanted nothing more than to punch the punk in jaw again. What was he playing at? How could he just stand there while he had his hands on her? If Darcy had been his girl and she was in another man's arms, James would see red. Action before questions.

"Darcy, let's take this upstairs." Steve's voice carried behind her. Darcy stared at James with sorrow in her eyes and nodded in agreement. They turned in the direction of the elevators and James followed, while his mind was running a million miles a minute. Had he read the situation wrong? Darcy and Steve hardly touched each other as they walked, completely different from this afternoon.

Darcy looked like he punched her instead of Steve. Her shoulders slumped underneath her sweater dress. Were they not a couple? If not Steve than who? That boy couldn't be more than 8 years old…. _Shit._ The realization hit him and before he could get a word out his body took over and he was fighting the pain in his chest. The pain coming swift and knocking the wind out of him.

He didn't realize he was having an attack until Steve and Darcy were trying to get his attention, their worried looks pierced his heart. Between the two of them they could get Bucky to do anything - well he wouldn't tell them that until he was clear and stable. He reached for elevator panel and he slide against the wall.

"Steve he's having an attack! We have to let him come down on his own." Darcy turned and pushed Steve away as hard as she could in the small elevator. She crouched down, grabbing James's hand and placing it over her heart, while doing the same to him. "James, breathe with me. Feel that? That's my heart, feel the way my chest is moving. Match that for me. Please." James understood what she was trying to do, and he did his best to mimic the breathing. They were long deep breaths. They repeated the process until James shook off the attack.

"Tell me. Everything."

Darcy and Steve led James up to Steve's private floor, all of them in stone silence. Darcy's mind was firing on all charges and she bit her lip worried about Jamie…and James. Steve was busy processing the fact that his best friend was back. Well sort of. _James_ it seemed was back. Steve wasn't hurt just he needed to know to proceed, but after the encounter between Darcy and James, Steve thought he should let them get sorted first.

"Jarvis please let everyone know we'll be joining them later; Jamie is to finish his dinner then go through his bedtime routine please." Darcy waited until James was out of earshot to give out instructions. She wanted to tell him herself about Jamie, about their lives after he left her.

"Of course Miss. Shall I enact a privacy protocol?" Jarvis was always thinking 7 steps ahead of everyone else, Darcy smiled softly.

"Yeah, that'll work. Please make sure to relay any messages for us." Darcy grabbed three water bottles out of Steve's fridge and made her way to the living room. Steve and James were in deep conversation already and Darcy felt a little pang of jealousy. Steve had an entire lifetime with James, they grew up together and fought together. She shook the feeling away, Steve missed James just as much as she did, if this was going to work they had to communicate. All of them had to communicate.

"Hey Doll," Steve motioned for her to sit down at a such an angle they were all points in a triangle, no one on one side or the other, they were equal. "I was just telling Bucky about my apparently pointless search for him and the dynamics here in the Tower." _And avoiding anything about you_ he managed to say wordlessly. She nodded and took a sip of her water, handing the other two to the men on either side of her.

"Darcy, you have to tell me. I thought you were with Steve. I only came here because I wanted to be sure he was treating you right." James stared at her with an unreadable expression. Darcy had always been able to read people though their eyes but something had masked that with James. She couldn't gauge what he was thinking or feeling.

"First of all, me and Steve have never been item." Darcy was interrupted before she could continue her explanation.

"I saw you both at the school. You have a son." It was an accusation more than a statement or question and Darcy felt her anger bubbling up to the surface at his presumptuous tone. How dare he judge her? How dare he imply that he knew more than what she did? She was there! She knew the interaction far better than he did. She lived it. Everyday.

"You self-righteous bastard. I was there! I know what was said! That old harpy loves to pick on Jamie and me because I was a single parent. _SINGLE._ " Darcy was on her feet and raving. She couldn't believe he would honestly think he knew more than her. He just admitted he was stalking her and instead of just asking her, coming to see her to check on her, he assumed she was with Steve, like that meant she was in capable hands. _I'm a grown ass woman, I don't belong in anyone's hands_. "Steve was just helping me out, and honestly now I really regret even letting him _cover your ass_." James stood up with her, waiting for her to admit was his mind had been screaming at him. That Darcy's son was his son. His flesh and blood and innocent. If she was telling the truth which he never doubted, Darcy didn't have it in her to lie. Let alone lie about something like that. "You want to know what happened?" Darcy's blue eyes were electrified as she stood toe to toe with the former assassin. "I got pregnant that night. On my 17th birthday."

Let it be known that Steve "Man with the Plan" Rogers, didn't have a plan for what just happened. His best friend was back, if only because he'd been keeping his distance under the assumption that he was dating Darcy. Darcy just dropped a huge bomb on him. Though from the way Bucky's jaw twitched he knew - he'd figured it out and was just wanting Darcy to confirm his suspicion. He'd always enjoyed Darcy's presence in the Tower and with her recent move their friendship had been cemented. He desperately wanted to say something, anything to break the stare down between them but he stayed silent. Just watching them as Darcy laid into him and Bucky taking it all in stride. Steve's mind did go on the alert because he wasn't quite sure how healed Bucky was - would he snap back while Darcy was yelling at him? Would he be forced to stop his friend? He pushed the thoughts aside before he could delve too deep since going there would solve nothing.

"You and Steve never dated. I have a son, and up until the battle in D.C you lived alone with him. Natalia bullied you in to moving into Avengers Tower because I was more dangerous than she was. Is that just about it?" James caught the unspoken words. Darcy hadn't been with anyone else since him. She'd devoted her entire life to providing for their son and making it all on her own. The fire still burned in her eyes and without the obstacle of Steve; James did the only thing he could. He closed the inches between and crashed his lips to Darcy's. His right hand cradling her cheek while his left held her against his chest. "You saved me. Every time I went under, you were there. I dreamed of you." His forehead was pressed against hers, both of them breathless. It was just a soft clearing of a throat that broke through the haze.

"I'm going to go check on everyone, maybe you should join us before it gets too late." _Before Jamie goes to sleep and Bucky has to wait to meet his son._ Darcy heard the silent words, and a quick glance at the digital clock over the T.V. told her not very much time had passed. They stayed quiet as Steve left the apartment. The two of them sat back down on the sofa, her head was spinning and she just wanted the world to re-right itself.

"What's his name?" James broke the silence. "I want to know everything about him." James looked at her like his whole world depended on her answer and the only thing Darcy could see was Jamie's eyes reflected in James's.

"James Henry Lewis. He weighed 7 lbs. 2 oz. and he was 18 inches long, his birthday is December 10th…" She retold her labor, Jamie's childhood, (the quick version) some of his favorite activities and characters while keeping an eye on the time. "We should head up to dinner, if we keep this up, Jamie will be in bed before you can see him." Darcy stood up and stretched trying to act like it wouldn't matter to her either way even though her heart was in her throat. James jumped up faster than Darcy thought possible and he grabbed her hand racing for the elevator.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jamie eyed Steve as he walked into the dining room. Jarvis had Aunt Jane pull out mom's brisket and Uncle Thor had ended up disintegrating his math homework after his other uncles and aunt, Tony, Bruce and Pepper had collectively decided to talk to his mom about his education. He didn't want to leave his friends and when he voiced his opinion, Aunt Pep promised it was something called a "present-ence" for him to do one class at home. They agreed between the two scientists, CEO and Jarvis they were more than qualified to teach him the math he needed to know.

"Steve, where's my mom?" Everyone had been waiting on his mom to get back, even when Auntie Nat and Uncle Bruce strolled in later than usual. Jamie saw the way Steve stopped and then turned to him.

"She'll up be in just a minute Son, give her time." Jamie frowned. Steve wasn't telling him everything. He took the plates Steve handed him and help set the table while everyone else snacked on a fruit plate Aunt Pep set out. Jamie made his way around to Auntie Nat. She never lied.

"Do you know what's taking my mom so long? It's getting later, and I don't want to eat or go to bed without her." Natasha heard the footsteps at the same time Steve did. Both of them looking at the door.

"I think we're about to find out," She raised an eyebrow at Steve who gave her a strange look but said nothing.

"Miss Lewis wishes for me to convey a message." Jarvis voiced silenced the room, which held the daily chatter of everyone's lives. "No weapons, no questions, she will explain. No need for surprise." Was all Jarvis said before the door slide open and Darcy appeared, her hand intertwined with someone else. Specifically, a metal one. Before anyone could even breath, let alone stop him, Jamie was charging forward.

"Dad!" James instantly dropped to his knees to brace himself as the little ball of energy crashed into him. "I knew it! I just knew you'd come back! Mom never lies!" He wasn't sure what the protocol was for this. He'd never been around children. James had vague memories of his childhood with Steve, helping his ma with his siblings, but that was a life time ago. He did what he thought was right and wrapped his arms around the little boy cling to his chest. Soft brown hair brushed against his cheek and he nuzzled his chin against Jamie's head.

"Jarvis are you getting this?" Darcy quietly asked, leaning against the counter watching the Hallmark-esque scene.

"Of course Miss, uploading to your personal hard drive now."

"Alright, I hate to say this but, someone explain! Lewis!" Tony's voice rang out efficiently ruining the beautiful reunion in front of Darcy and Steve. Jamie popped his head up and grabbed James' hand, all but dragging him to the dinner table. The poor kid was on cloud nine as he went around introducing his dad to the Avengers. Thankfully everyone humored Jamie. Even Natasha held her tongue while James just nodded his head at the introductions.

"This my Auntie Nat, she's a super 'sassin and the best grill cheese maker." Jamie made his way over to Jane and Thor for the round. "This is Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane. He's the God of Thunder. I'm not 'fraid of thunder anymore! She's teaching me about super space stuff!" Jamie was extremely proud of the family that adopted him and he was eager for his father to like them too. He hoped if explained all their great points maybe he wouldn't have to leave again. "Clint is teaching me to climb in the vents, but only when Mommy's not around."

"Damn it Barton I said boundaries!" Darcy's voiced shouted from the kitchen where she and Pepper were doing their best to get dinner on the table and everyone fed and Jamie off to bed before anyone could inadvertently break the veil the little boy was under. "Jamie, let's eat. We can finish introductions in a minute."

The dinner was quiet, no one touched on why the Winter Solider had a little 8-year-old boy on his lap while they both ate dinner. No one questioned when said solider went through the bedtime routine or even why he stayed with Jamie until he was fast asleep. No, they simply waited in the common room for Darcy and Bucky to return and explain the situation to them.

Natasha hid her surprise when Jamie first exclaimed dad on the news feed. When she'd done more research she'd discovered that the Winter Solider had a mission close to Darcy's hometown 13 years ago. She suspected that's how Darcy had come to know him. She shared a look with Bruce and could see that he was doing his best to keep his mind calm and collected.

All of the scientists loved Darcy and Bruce especially doted on her. Not in the same way as Tony and Pepper, but in his own way. Natasha loved that about Bruce, while their meeting had been unorthodox, she was glad to have him in her life. For so long she'd only had Barton and the red in her ledger. Now there was green to help wipe it away, even if it was only temporary.

Steve sketched when he was nervous and at home. He couldn't do it during missions obviously, but at home he was free to relax and if that meant taking his nervous energy and putting it to use, well then. He doodled out a family picture of Bucky, Darcy and Jamie at the park, of just Bucky and Darcy, then of just Bucky, all sorts of things, Bucky from Brooklyn, the Howling Commandos, and finally the Bucky he was now. More than anything he wanted to hug his friend, to reminisce with someone who would understand what it's like to be in this new century with no one from their passed lives. Darcy and the team were like bright lights, gleaming and pushing the darkness of the memories away.

"Ready to do this?" Darcy bumped James' shoulder after they put Jamie to bed. She could see the fear in Jamie's eyes, he was terrified James would leave if he didn't cling to him. She ached wishing she could take the fear and pain from her little boy.

James was amazed to say in the least. Between the dinner and the motions of going to bed, Jamie was a ball of energy. But once in bed he was fading fast - he begged him to stay until he fell asleep and then begged him to be there in the morning. How had he, the Winter Solider, with the countless amounts of blood on his hands, received so much love from this tiny kid? Jamie looked at him like he was reason the sun rose and set. It was a new feeling for James. He'd only ever felt close to Darcy but now, it was like his heart had made room for Jamie as well. Could he really be freed from all his past mistakes?

Darcy looked at him with a small smile on her face, and for a moment, James thought, yea, he could.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Together James and Darcy walked back to the common room where the Avengers and their significant others were waiting. Darcy wouldn't lie, she was a bit terrified of the discussion that was about to happen, but she hoped for the best. James looked worse for wear - he'd been on the run a long time and had taken in a lot of information in the past few hours. He was about to face even more to process before their night was over. She squeezed his hand for reassurance and he flashed a small smile before they entered the room.

"About time Lewis, I could be ravishing Pepper by now," Tony said, braking the tension as he lounged on the big sofa, his head in Pepper's lap while he flipped through channels. He finally landed on a music station. Pepper for her part swatted Tony and pushed him off her lap. She motioned for everyone to sit around the coffee table so they could all see each other. Darcy dragged James to her side on the loveseat that wasn't taken up by a couple.

"Shut up Tony, or I'll deny you your music in the lab." She could see the retort die on Tony's lips and he pouted in his seat.

"Привет Джеймс." Natasha nodded her head in James' direction and it was then that he realized why she was so familiar. He'd ignored the feeling nagging him at dinner but now with Jamie as a deterrent he remembered.

"Наталия." The Russian spilled from his mouth before he could stop himself and he shook the thoughts from his mind. "Natalia, I guess I have you to thank for Darcy and Jamie being here." James fought against the memory of shooting her. But he recalled deliberately missing because at the time he subconsciously remembered her as an ally from their missions together. Even when he shot her, he was giving her one more chance. He was glad he had enough awareness to do that. He watched as Bruce placed a hand on her thigh and leaned against Natalia's side, as if to calm her. The interaction was new, but then again, he hadn't really processed everything at dinner.

"We all love Darcy and Jamie. They're family and are under our constant protection. We have a few things to talk about." Natasha was careful to keep her voice neutral but the threat was there.

Steve interjected before Darcy or James could. "We talked about this Nat. Bucky isn't a threat and he's Jamie's father. He has every right to be here just like Darcy. We don't get to take over that little boy's life just because em _we think_ /emwe know better. We don't." Steve had already set his things aside and made the subtle changes to his body posture in case things got out of hand.

"Natasha is just concerned like we all are Steve, after all that's why we're all here, to talk." Bruce, ever the mediator, spoke up.

Steve nodded his head and looked to Darcy. He nodded toward her, indicating she should get her information out before anyone else decided to interject.

"Right, okay. I've told you the story of my life, now we're talking about the here and now. Yes, James was the Winter Solider. Obviously he's used the time between D.C and now to get right in the head and he's here to be Jamie's father."

James grabbed her hand and cut her off. "Not just Jamie's father. You're my girl. I'm your guy. We're in this together. I let you go once, I'm not gonna do that again."

Darcy blushed and nodded quickly before continuing "Whether or not that means joining up with the Avengers, is up to him. James has rights and choices. em _No one is going to force anyone to do anything."_ /em She stressed that, because James had had his choices taken from him and she never wanted him to feel like that again.

"You are going to do right by my Lightening Sister are you not?" Thor was relaxed next to Jane but his tone conveyed something else. "She has been accepted as my sister in the eyes of the All-Father. As her brother it is important we understand each other."

Jane swatted him with her hand but Thor ignored the movement. "Do you not agree, Stark? The Lady Pepper and yourself have made it clear you claim her as daughter. Does this not concern you as well?"

Darcy didn't believe what she was hearing, now? em _Now they wanted to do the shovel talk?_ /em This was not up for discussion.

"You know this is the 21st Century? It's Darcy life she can do as she pleases," Jane huffed and gave Darcy a 'I'm sorry, I'm trying' look. Thor was very protective and while Darcy loved the big guy. She and James had lot to talk about and their personal lives were not a topic on the table right now. She turned to James and found him smirking. She balked. He winked at her and shook his head.

"I got this Doll," She looked to Steve for help and he was smiling just like James.

"This is not what we're talking about right." She argued.

"Thor, Tony, I'm not going anywhere. Our relationship is just that, ours. We'll be happy to talk to ya'll when we're on solid footing. But you can trust, I'm strong _ **going**_ /strongchange their last names."

Darcy was thrown off guard by his last little statement. She knew logically it would make sense, but they couldn't just pick up where they left off. Could they?

"Ya'll are forgetting something very important." Clint finally spoke up, "Fury is going to want information, or even capture of the Winter Solider. He's committed a lot of crimes."

Darcy felt her heart drop.

"I'm sorry Kid, but we're ignoring the elephant in the room. He's dangerous and Nat's right. What if he has some programming that he hasn't worked out yet? Huh? PTSD isn't a game, and being re-programmed takes a toll." Clint shuddered as memories of Loki washed over him. It'd taken him a long time to get over the events. Laura was a saint for putting up with him.

"What are you saying Clint? You're going to arrest Jamie's father? Give him up to Fury to experiment on?!" The shock was evident on her face and the betrayal was conveyed in her voice.

"Младшая сестра, it's for your own good. You and Jamie. I told you before."

Steve jumped up and stood between Bucky and Clint, keeping a tight grip on his emotions. James stayed oddly quiet as Darcy raged.

"Don't!" She jerked away from Natasha, "We just got him back and you want to arrest him?" She raised her voice without drawing much noise. She looked the others. "Well do you agree with them?" Steve stood right next to James, Tony and Pepper were caught in the middle while Thor and Jane backed up Darcy. Bruce was doing his best to calm himself and Darcy immediately regretted her actions. "I'm sorry Bruce, I just…I can't think right now." James gathered her into his arms and when her tears hit his chest he finally spoke.

"Я понимаю, Наталья, защитить свою семью." He looked to Steve, then back to Clint. "I'll submit to testing but on the condition they can be done here. I won't leave Jamie. I promised him." Clint nodded and disappeared up and into the vents. Steve looked green and moved to talk to Tony and Pepper quietly. Natasha nodded and soon she and Bruce left to their floor, leaving just Thor and Jane.

"I hate when they do that. We agreed to let ya'll have time before springing this on you." Jane flustered and mumbled under breath. James could see she was a loyal friend and sister to Darcy. Her opinion meant a lot.

"I fear this will not end well. Do not fret Lady Darcy, Warrior James, I will defend you from any who would destroy our family." He tucked Jane under his arm and ushered her out of the room. Darcy sat on the couch her face in her hands. That was not how she had expected that conversation to go. She knew there would be complications with James's past but she didn't think it would come so soon or that her own family would be the one pulling the strings.

"We'll take care of it Darcy, I promise, they aren't gonna take Bucky away. I won't let them." Steve was in full _"When the whole world tells you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world — "No,_ _ **you**_ _move."_ mode. And hey, it was a good mode. Darcy wished she could be like that. James was standing against the floor-to-ceiling window that over looked the balcony and the city. Darcy looked up at Steve and nodded. She might not be as strong as Steve or as fast as Natasha but Darcy knew how to love, and that was her gift. She stood and made her way over to James wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's okay Darce, maybe Tony can do a complete overhaul on the arm. I won't be a threat then." She didn't move, just buried her face against his back. Steve looked at the pair and his heart broke. He silently backed out of the room, the sounds of Darcy's sobs piercing his ears.

"Mr. Lewis, it's time for school. Remember to brush your teeth and comb your hair. Your mother and father are waiting for you in the kitchen for breakfast." Jamie stirred until he heard the word em _father_ /em and then his eyes popped open.

"Thanks Jarvis!" He dashed around his room, getting dressed and going through his routine as quickly as possible while he double checked his backpack for his family tree assignment. He skidded into the kitchen, desperately calling for his father.

"Dad?" He stopped short when he saw James sitting at the breakfast counter with a cup of coffee and his mother on the other side cooking eggs and bacon. It wasn't a dream; he really was there. His dad quickly turned and met his glaze.

"Jamie, are you okay? What's wrong?" James stood up and before he could take a couple of steps Jamie launched himself against him, squeezing tightly.

"I'm glad you weren't a dream." His heart constricted. Instead of breaking down, he flashed his son a grin, picked him up and sat him down on the adjacent chair. James made a promise to himself, he'd never fail Jamie. Never give him a reason to doubt him. Not if he could help it.

"Me too Kid," Darcy grinned as she set plates down. She handed Jamie a glass of milk and refilled James' coffee cup. She was drinking her crazy concoction of coffee; the stuff was too strong- strike that- too sweet for James to down. While they ate James noticed Jamie pull out some paper and a pen as the boy finished off the bacon on his plate. James finished his own and with a quick tilt of his head, questioned Jamie about it. It looked like a tree, sort of.

"What's all that?" Jamie turned on his blinding grin and quickly went through the assignment of a family tree, and how the school was going to trace their ancestors back as far as possible. He rambled about how all his friends had already gone back several generations. He'd only gotten his mom's side down. But even then it was only a few generations. James decided he'd ask Steve if he knew how he could help with the project. They'd grown up together after all. Steve had kept up with Peggy, even after her death. When they talked the night before, he'd mentioned her granddaughter, Sharon was a Shield agent.

Darcy was quiet throughout the exchange, she was trying to give James and Jamie space to bond. She was perfectly happy to step back for a minute. It was easy to see James was a little nervous about taking on the role of father. He'd occasionally look to her for cues and she'd steer him in the right direction. With a small hint, he picked up on the time and easily ushered Jamie to get his bag for school. Darcy expected what happened next.

"Can't I just stay home today? Please!" James was standing by the elevator with his hands over his chest doing his best to look like a no nonsense father, really his face gave it away. He kept looking at Darcy for help. Jamie turned his puppy dog eyes to her.

"Oh, no. Not today mister. You've maxed out Mom approved missed days. We'll walk you to school if you hurry." Sullen but moving, Jamie grabbed James's hand as they into the elevator and didn't let go until they reached the school which was thankfully sans Mrs. Cross (Darcy did not want to open that can of worms - while James and Steve looked similar and Cap had been wear a hat and shades that day, he still had short hair while James didn't). She watched as James promised left, right, up and down that he'd be there promptly when the bell rang to pick him up. Even after he had to pinky swear before Jamie would willing go into the building. They waved until he disappeared behind the doors.

Darcy and James stopped by a little bakery on the corner of Avengers Tower to pick up breakfast treats and coffee for the Scientist Three. Darcy placed an order to be delivered for lunch. She grinned at James as she ordered another of her coffee concoctions to his disgust. He made a face but said nothing. Darcy was explaining the parenting "style" she wanted to use with Jamie and how they would take time to compromise on what they wanted for him. She was just getting into the weekly routine at the tower when they got back up to their floor, where they were confronted by Natasha, Clint, Steve and to Darcy's utter amazement, Fury.

Steve had the "I'm very disappointed" face and honestly that made even senators rethink their positions, he was glaring at the assassin twins. Shaking his head at her and James. James wrapped his arm around Darcy's shoulder and pulled her close. She sensed the change in him immediately and her mind was racing to do damage control.

"Miss Lewis, it seems you have some explaining to do." Fury gazed down at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't see what my personal life has to do with my job. In fact, I don't work for you. I work for Stark Industries. Therefor it's none of your business." She snarled, her chin jutting out in defiance.

Fury remained unfazed much to their annoyance. "Agent Baron and Agent Romanoff have informed me the Winter Solider has turned himself in to Shield custody." His singular gaze turned to James, who couldn't be further from the threat they thought he was. His hair was tied back in a bun, he wore normal blue jeans and his shirt was a novelty item Darcy picked out for him. It had Captain America's shield on the front. He wore a white over shirt to hide his arm.

"I agreed to questioning, not custody. I won't leave the Tower unless my family comes with me. I'm not about to uproot my son's life anymore."

Natasha turned her gazed on Fury, the confusion quickly masked. Obviously Fury hadn't informed them he intended to arrest James.

"That was not the agreement." Her voice cut through the tension as Steve prepared himself for a fight.

"We need to know if he's a threat, just because he turned himself in doesn't absolve him of the numerous murders and destruction he caused."

Clint didn't give away his actions, slyly shifting his position. Granted, he didn't like the situation with Darcy and the Winter Solider but he couldn't deny Jamie is father. He'd only gone to Shield to make sure they found every program floating around in Barnes' mind, not to jerk him away from his kid.

"We will Sir, but here. On our turf. Stark will work on the tech. Natasha, Clint and if you really insist you can have an agent sit in on the talk." Steve's voice left no room for discussion. Fury could see the fight coming.

"I want answers." With that a flick of his black duster, he headed for the elevator to leave the Tower.

Darcy released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"One day. That's all I want. One day to get my relationship on track!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Avengers were highly aware of Darcy's plea for a single day without interruption. Pepper specifically gave Darcy the week off from babysitting duty. She called up her assistants to manage SI, while she and Nat watched over the scientists. Thor took over Jane duty for a while, which meant less stress on Pepper who hand her hands full with Tony. Natasha, of course, wrangled Bruce. She'd gotten the easiest scientist if she did say so herself.

In the meantime, Steve had gone through the same channels that Pepper had gone through to get Bucky his back pay, social security and military awards. Of course there was some debate and red tape to get through, with Bucky's time as the Winter Solider, but for all parties involved they declared him a P.O.W and not held liable for his actions; as far as the American Military was concerned anyway. The government and Shield were a different story. The government wanted answers. Answers and money. Money Stark could handle, Tony had already begun to repair the damage and really no one complained. It was more about how they could _use_ Bucky, and if they had to have him arrested, it seemed the government didn't have a problem with that.

Shield on the other, fought the government, if only because _they_ wanted to contain the _Asset_. Neither options looked promising and since the Avengers were officially their own group, they didn't have to operate with Shield, much less give up one of their own. Tony had already taken over the legal aspects of James's likeness, only as a precaution, so no one else could make knock off.

"Whether you decided to join the Avengers or not, you have to protect your image and likeness. Steve does it. All the money he makes goes to a multitude of charities." James could appreciate that about Tony, he was all talk, sure, but deep down, the man had a good heart.

True to his word, James submitted to testing, questionings, drills and medicals (those were the worse) between the hours of 8 am to 3 pm every day. (It seemed) Bruce and Tony had pretty much reconstructed his arm and upgrade the tech, while Natasha, Clint and an Agent Coulson interrogated him. When Darcy saw him she called him I-pod Thief and the Very Undead Son of Coul. James didn't ask what she meant and she assured him she'd explain later. Darcy was a very dutiful gal. She attended each of his appointments, or stood outside the door when they wouldn't let her in. Really it didn't matter, the only people who stood between her and James were Natasha and Clint, and even then they let her watch from the observation room. She wasn't above banging on the glass if she could see them agitating him. Thankfully it never got that far. Even when they tried to use code words to active his subconscious. _That_ hadn't gone over well with Darcy and even though it failed, she'd rung all three Shield agents out for putting that kind of unfair pressure on, at the least, a little warning.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long for the results. Tony's came faster than them all, of course.

"You're free and clear from the weapons department Barnes." He tossed a folder on the common room dinner table. Since he'd been accepted into the family, they had dinner every night, even if some of the team was off on a mission. James never missed a dinner with Jamie and he could see the boy relaxing a little more each day. He stopped running full speed to the kitchen in the morning, or bursting from the school doors every afternoon. Sam said he was making amazing progress in his new found fatherly role. _That_ was the only report James really cared about. _Jamie_ was his everything and he embraced his role as father.

His role as significant other to one Darcy Lewis? That one he was still working on. Their mini vacation as Darcy called it was more for James's testing than Darcy's relationship establisher. Of course every night after Jamie went to sleep Darcy and James would sit up talking, catching up, occasionally kissing. He didn't push Darcy into a physical relationship because truthfully he wasn't sure he was ready for that yet either. She'd laid all her cards out that night when Fury had first come to the Tower, they both agreed to get on steady footing before jumping into anything that could damage Jamie. James was more than happy that Darcy was the kind of dame that was honest, she'd call him out if he was being pig headed, or too lenient on Jamie. The boy was definitely his son. Always pushing boundaries and testing the waters.

"You're free and clear Barnes. Neither the government or Shield legally could do much to you after the military awarded your rightful dues. Shield's gone down every code word, file and note they have on Hydra and the Winter Solider and it looks like you took them all out. So you're just you're normal crazy super solider, like Steve." Clint stuck his tongue out and dropped the folder on the lab table. "How boring. I was hoping to shoot you." He teased. James, Darcy and Tony were doing some research on some improvements James and Darcy had thought up. Mostly security measures in case something happened to Jamie or Darcy, and reluctantly, at Darcy's insistence, James.

"Finally!" Darcy cried out. Jumping up to her feet she kissed James's cheek and dashed out of the room, talking to Jarvis as she did.

"What just happened?" James questioned, Tony shrugged, he was use to Darcy's antics and learned to roll with them.

"Good luck lover boy." Clint nudge him playfully and he ducked out. "Tell Darcy I'm off the grid for a while." Tony mumbled an agreement and turned back to James.

"You know you never told us what to call you. Darcy' calls you James, Steve calls you Bucky." James had tried to remind himself that this was Howard's son, even though the man looked so much older than he remembered Howard ever looking. Even after that night…he shook his head. No he wouldn't go back there, that was the Solider, not him.

"Don't really care, Darcy's the only one who can call me James. Everyone else I'll answer to anything, Buck, Bucky, Solider, whatever." It was true, he didn't care what the others called him. As long as he was Darcy's James, he'd survive.

"We never had the father to future son-in-law talk." Tony was off looking at different metals as he spoke, swiping the ones he disregarded away from the holograph screen.

"Thought we sorted this out the first, not so welcomed, night here." James looked down at the improved arm, it was cleaner, smoother, didn't whine as it moved, and with the skim Tony had invented with that prick Reed Richards and Bruce he had a realistic arm, honestly somedays he couldn't tell the difference. Darcy said she didn't care. She'd fallen for the man, not the arm, whether or not it was silver.

"Yea well Pepper and I 'unofficially-officially' adopted Darcy. Pepper had the papers in her office for a while now and even before Jamie entered the picture." Tony mentioned it like it was common knowledge and James sat down the desk across the way from the man. He'd always seen Tony has someone who didn't have a care in the world. Now he realized Tony played his emotions close to the vest. He did unusual things as his way to show his love. "We really do care for her so I'll only say this once. You mess with her or that kid's lives and you'll wish Steve had left you to die on the Helicarrier that day. This has nothing to do with your past, I don't give two shits about the Winter Solider. Yeah he killed my parents, but that wasn't James "Bucky" Barnes. You." He pointed at James. And boy did James feel two inches tall for the first time in his life. "You're who I care about. So if you're really gonna stick around, we've got nothing but open arms, the second you mess that up? The moment Darcy tells me you broke her heart? It's war like never before. Not even Steve will want to save you." James just nodded because really what could he say? Darcy meant the world to him and if he messed that up, well he'd imagine he wasn't worth the mud on his boots.

"If I mess that up, you'll have to get line. I'm sure Darcy will beat ya to it first," Tony smirked as he turned the screen for James, a new metal on display.

"I have no doubt."

Darcy was on cloud nine when she made it back up to the floor that she shared with Steve and James. Granted, James only ever slept in his apartment. Darcy was extremely grateful that Pepper had given her and James the time they needed to really reestablish their relationship. They were on solid footing, even after the week of freedom had passed. They still had to endure the weeks of testing, interrogation and tinkering.

"Jarvis, please send out an Avenger wide notice of a celebratory dinner this evening, and send Happy to pick up Jamie please. Tonight's special." Darcy slipped into her apartment and quickly began prepping for the dinner she'd planned. Now that James was free and clear, all was right with the world.

It wouldn't last very long.

Halfway through cooking dinner, warning sirens went off and Jarvis alerted her that Happy and Jamie had been in a car accident. She dropped the ceramic bowl she was holding and scrambling out the apartment. Screaming for Jarvis to get James.

When the sirens went off James went on full alert, Jarvis relayed the message. Happy and Jamie were in a car accident, that other communication had been disconnected. Either on purpose or because the SUV was too damaged. He grabbed his jacket off Tony's chair and they both dashed out of the lab.

He nearly crashed into Darcy and Steve, who'd come running from the gym to the garage. It seemed like all the Avengers had received the call and were descending into different vehicles. Steve on his bike, Natasha and Clint took a sports car, Tony, Darcy and James clamored into another SUV, Pepper on the line, already calling for police and EMTs to the last known route of the SUV. Bruce opted to stay behind and set up medical in case they got to Jamie and Happy before the EMTs did. Tony swiftly maneuvered the vehicle through traffic with Jarvis's help, routing traffic signals. (Totally not legal, but Tony was so far beyond legality at this point.)

James held a shaking Darcy in the back seat. Her hair was in a messy braid and there were traces of flour on her cheek. Her jeans splattered with whatever she was making in the kitchen. James was glad he'd already finished the updates on his arm and had the skim back in place when the sirens went off. His heart had sunk when Jarvis said Jamie's name. He'd just gotten them back; he couldn't lose them. Wouldn't lose them.

"Damnit Jarvis don't you have anything on their situation?" Tony was talking a mile a minute, either to Jarvis or Pepper.

"I'm sorry Sir. Attempting to access security cameras." Was the AI's reply.

"Darcy it's gonna be okay. He's strong kid, he's gonna be okay." James whispered, hoping his words weren't lies. The sounds of engines revving pulled his eyes from Darcy to outside. Steve speed by, as did Natasha. Arriving at the scene just seconds before they did. The police were still a few minutes away according to Pepper, EMTs even less. Too long.

Darcy threw the door open and she scrambled out, crying out Jamie's name. James close behind her.

The SUV was slammed into a building, an Explorer smashed into the side while a Hummer was behind them. Smoke and engine fuel stained the air. James exploded into action, working frantically with Steve and Tony to free Jamie and Happy. The other two drivers tumbled out of their vehicles mostly unharmed. Natasha and Clint already making their way over to help interrogate them.

Darcy kept circling the SUV looking for any sign the boys might have missed, loose car parts or brick that could fall over. The sounds of police sirens alerted her that she was the only one left to talk.

"Ma'am did you witness what happened?" The officers bombarded her with questions and she rung her hands, looking over her shoulder continuously.

"N-No, my son…Jamie…" She jerked away from the officer and followed the path that James had started. She could hear Tony and Steve straining to pull the SUV apart.

"I got him!" James called out. _Got who?_ Darcy's mind was sick with worry. Happy was driving and the front end was smashed into the backseat. "Steve, hold this up, Tony come here." Tony made his way to James's side and grabbed Happy as Jamie clung to James's chest, his face buried in his neck. Once they were cleared Steve let go and the roof caved in. Darcy's cry caught in her throat.

James and Steve worked seamlessly as they inspected the SUV the front end was smashed to bit so they started at the back. The Explorer hadn't smashed in much, and it was mostly intact. Tony was working on pulling the backdoor open without much luck. Steve jerked the back seats out and it was there that James saw Happy slumped over glass embedded in his back and arms, blood seeping out, a bright contrast against his white shirt. He'd obviously forgotten his black jacket, James spotted it torn on what was left of the dash board.

"Happy?" Steve called out, and the man stirred just a bit. James motioned for Steve to hold up the roof while he got Tony. With Happy cleared he could see Jamie had been tucked underneath Happy's larger body. He was completely free of injury, at least on the outside. He wasn't moving, but the barely there movement of his chest assured James he was alive.

"Jamie, Son? Please…" He balanced himself and grabbed the boy's arm shaking softly.

"Dad?" Jamie squinted his eyes and tried to look up at the voice calling him. "My body hurts."

He reached up and James grabbed him, holding him close to his chest.

"Hold on to me best you can, I'm gonna get you outta here. Look Uncle Steve is here; you know you're safe with us." James whispered anything to keep him calm, if Jamie started freaking out he'd do more damage to his body that he'd already sustained.

"Mom?" Jamie tried to speak but James just shushed him.

"She's here. Just listen to me breath Jamie, we'll be out in just a second." He worked his way passed Steve, thankful that Jamie had enough strength to cling to him without needing his support. Once they cleared the SUV he switched positions and cradled Jamie in his arm, Tony and Steve in front of him with Happy, the man's arms on both of their shoulders. It would have been funny if Jamie wasn't lying his arms breathing quietly. Seeing Tony and Steve with their different height trying to let Happy rely on them.

"Jamie!" Darcy cried as she reached them, as they made their way back from the SUV, letting the police take over the scene. She tentatively ran her hands over him, checking for injuries.

"No exterior injuries, he said his body hurts, probably his head too." The EMTs showed up at the moment and James and Darcy clamored around them as they loaded Jamie on to the stretcher, a second one loading Happy.

"We'll meet ya'll at the hospital, once they're stabilize we'll transfer them to the Tower." Steve's voice rang out. James nodded and before the doors closed he saw Natasha and Clint talking with the police.

Happy had sustained the most injuries, lots of lacerations but overall not nearly as bad as it was first thought. Jamie only had a mild concussion and some internal bruising from being slammed to the floor of the SUV and having Happy on top of him. James would forever be indebted to the man. If Happy hadn't reacted like he did, when the second vehicle hit, Jamie would have worse injuries.

Darcy refused to leave Jamie's side and once the doctors cleared him for transfer. Tony and Pepper took over communications between the hospital and medical back at the Tower. Natasha and Clint had gone over every inch of the accident and concluded it was indeed just an accident. Some soccer mom was texting on her cell phone while she was trying to change lanes when she side swiped them in her Explorer. The over compensating college kid in the Hummer simply wasn't pay attention because he was grabbing a cigarette from his backpack when the first car hit. Thankfully he'd already been slowing down so the impact wasn't quite as hard.

"How's Happy doing?" Jamie was sitting up in a bed that looked too large for his small body. It'd been a few days and while he'd just received his release that morning, Bruce wanted run one more CAT scan before signing off. All of the Avengers had stopped in to check on the boy and his parents. Darcy had never had something like that happen. She'd never felt the dread that ran through her body watching and knowing she couldn't have done a thing to prevent it. It was an accident. She almost wished it had been AIM or Hydra or some thug on the street, but she could have some sort of satisfaction in their retribution. The team would have made them pay for daring to attack them. She couldn't find it in her to forgive herself because _she_ was the one to send Happy out. _She_ was the one who decided to have Jamie picked up early. _She_ was the reason Jamie and Happy were lying in hospital beds.

She was closing off, James could tell. She was fighting a battle he couldn't help in. As much as he wanted to protect her from feeling any pain, he knew all too well the look of internal struggle. He reached for her hand and rubbed his finger over her knuckles.

"He's good kid, little more cut up than you, but he's all patched up." James through up a thumbs up sign and Jamie smiled.

"Awesome!" James tugged gently on Darcy's hand.

"Jamie, we'll be right back, Uncle Steve's gonna come sit with you okay?" James watched as Jamie pulled out his family tree assignment from his backpack. Even being in the hospital didn't stop Jamie from finishing his work. Pepper had informed the school of the accident. While they would waive any missed worked. Pepper picked it up anyway. Jamie would need something to do to distract him.

"M'kay, can you ask Uncle Steve to bring his pencils?" James nodded in agreement. Steve had introduced Jamie to drawing and the kid took to it like water. If he wasn't learning with one Avenger or another, he was with Steve sketching.

"Sure Jamie."

Darcy reluctantly got up and followed James out of the medical wing. She hadn't left Jamie's side and her guilt was like a clock wrapped around her, squeezing and gripping, threatening to consume her. She hadn't even touched on her relationship with James but at that moment she realized she couldn't have done it without him. He'd been there every step of the way during Jamie's recovery. Hell the man rescued Jamie and Happy. He wasn't wallowing in self-pity. Darcy's anger was palpable in the air, like electric currents ready to pop off.

"Doll?" James was trapped in the elevator with Darcy, he could feel the rage radiating off her and he began to wonder if pulling her from Jamie was a good idea. "You alright?" He touched her hand and instead of getting slapped, like he'd imagined, Darcy was crying into his shirt, her fingers gripping the fabric tightly.

"I'm falling apart and if it wasn't for you and the team I don't even know what I'd do!" For the first time her life. In that moment, everything clicked. The world righted itself, and Darcy realized, her and James had been doing everything normal couples did, minus the actually couple part. Yea everyone knew they were together, but Darcy hadn't really admitted it to herself yet. She thought she was still rediscovering her lost love, and he was supposed to be developing his relationship with Jamie. He'd made their lives whole, and at that moment it all seemed clear.

"Darcy, Doll, we're a family. I know you aren't really sure of about us. But I need you to understand this, I'd die to protect you and Jamie. I'd kill for you both. I have a past but with you it's manageable. You're my wildest dream come true." He brushed the hair away from her face, running his fingers down her check. "I'm the newest member of this team but we're family. They love you and Jamie. You need to know you aren't alone anymore." His forehead was pressed against hers and her breath caught her throat.

"I love you Darcy," He brushed a chaste kiss against her lips "I need you to know that."

Darcy felt her heart skip a beat and she reached up with both hands on either side of James's face.

"I love you too." Pulling him into a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

To everyone's relief, Jamie and Happy both, made a full recovery; each being spoiled in their own way. Tony created new armored protection plates for any vehicle in which Happy was driving, and doubled the safety on Darcy's primary vehicle (though she rarely used it). Pepper had given Happy a raise, (again) and a week's vacation with all-inclusive perks. Of course Happy was more than content to be working and promised he'd use the vacation closer to the holidays which were right around the corner. They'd just celebrated Halloween in the Tower, with a movie-thon and candy since Jamie hadn't been up to going treat or treating. Darcy was concerned since Jamie had always gone trick or treating, until she realized he'd only ever gone with her or his current babysitter. She made a mental note to invite some of his friends from school for an end of the semester party.

Jamie got personal attention from each Avenger in some way or the other. Nat and Clint took to teaching him spying and self-defense. Of course with Darcy's permission on what was and wasn't acceptable for an 8-year-old kid. Thought Darcy and Clint butted heads on that notion a couple of times. Especially when Darcy caught Jamie in the vents "practicing" as he called it. Natasha had promised to monitor Clint's lessons from then on. James hadn't exactly been happy about Natasha being so close to Jamie and truthfully it was because he was desperate to live up to Jamie's expectation of him. Jane and Thor, respectively, kept him close, either in the lab or in the common room. Jane let him assemble some of her machines, small ones, and non-explosive. Even teaching him about the Bifrost and the other Nine Realms - the science part of it. While Thor entertained him with stories of Asgard and the ways of fierce warriors - he covered the "magical" part of it. Darcy didn't mind when Thor talked about Loki. Even if his brother had gone rogue for a while, Darcy knew it helped Thor to have someone to talk to who didn't have grudge against the man in question.

Bruce shared the quiet afternoons and he helped Jamie with his math studies. _There_ had been a bit of a battle with the school in regards to Jamie's math and the whole Common Core in general. But Darcy, in her defense, she did try to stop them. Thankfully Pepper stopped Tony from making a personal visit. That would have set the media up and brought a lot of attention she didn't want. Pepper, on the other hand, had quite a forcefully conversation with Mrs. Cross and Mrs. Lang, the principal of the school. One, drawing attention to Mrs. Cross's behavior against students without the supposed advantages. Mrs. Lang did not appreciate that, and to Darcy's knowledge Mrs. Cross turned in her resignation. Two, arguing for Jamie to be home-taught. After much debate, and a sizable donation from SI to the school's technology department, Jamie was allowed to do his math credits with the scientists. Darcy didn't agree that the donation was needed, in fact, she was stubbornly against it. Pepper overruled her and Tony about diplomacy and politics but she tuned it out when Tony did.

Steve took Jamie on field trips. Museums, art shows, farmer's markets, anything he hadn't explored yet and wanted a companion for. Which just made Jamie's day to help Steve navigate some pop culture. After each adventure Jamie would come home and retell their trip with fun anecdotes and jabs. Steve usually ducked his head when Jamie would spill a detail that he hoped he'd leave out. Like when they had taken a trip kid's museum and Jamie wanted to go the technology exhibit. Steve had fumbled around some of interactive parts and gotten a few questionable glances, but Jamie was quick to correct him and steer him in right direction.

"Ha ha ha, so I'm a little inept with technology." Steve brushed it off and glared as Bucky ruffled his hair.

"Aw it's okay Punk, you'll catch up."

Pepper and Tony did finally tell Darcy she and Jamie were the heirs to Stark Industries, in the unlikely event something happened to the both. The formal adoption was a shock to the system but it felt nice to belong to a family, in name as well as love. Darcy explained to Jamie that Pepper and Tony would officially be his grandparents as they had adopted her. Jamie shrugged it off, to him their family dynamic just became official on paper. He didn't start calling them grandpa or grandma, but they knew they were loved just the same. So Pepper took Jamie to work with her and Tony brought him to the lab almost daily for an hour before dinner. To keep the disasters and explosions to a minimum.

Darcy _did_ manage to finally get her dinner together, it just happened to be Thanksgiving when she did. It was a defining moment not just for the Avengers Family but for Darcy and James. The Avengers officially extended an invitation to join their ranks. James wasn't schooled in hiding his expression, at least around the team; especially Steve. He didn't answer for a long time, even with Jamie's shouts of excitement. He plastered a smile on for his son and told the team he'd think about it.

When James and Darcy professed their love for each other, Darcy knew that everything clicked and their relationship took a drastic change. Thankfully for the better. After that day, James formally moved into Darcy's apartment and they redecorated to suite the family. Tony even expanded the apartment for them, setting Jamie's room clear across the apartment from Darcy and James'. Jamie was all too happy to design his own room. Steve and him had a great time drawing on the walls and painting. It seemed each Avenger had some hand in decorating his room. When it was all said and done, James took Darcy for a night on the town; Jamie bunking with Steve for the night.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Darcy did a quick 360 looking down at her outfit, tight black jeans, peep-toe heels (thank you Pepper) and a red, lacy baby doll top with an almost scandalous sweetheart neckline. Darcy hadn't worn anything quite so daring since Jamie had been born. Sure she'd dressed up for work-related events, like when Cap needed a date and he didn't want Natasha searching all through Shield to find him one. Her hair was done up in soft waves pinned back just so, and her makeup was natural with red lip stick that matched her top.

"You look awesome Mom! Dad's gonna flip when he sees you!" Jamie was ecstatic that his parents were making a show of going out and dating and all around being what he deemed a "normal couple" like his friends' parents. Steve gave her a nod of approval. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the headlines "Captain America's seal of approval".

"Trust me Doll, he's not gonna know what hit him."

James racked his brain as he stared into his closet. His date with Darcy was getting closer by the minute and thus far he'd only managed a shower and order her potted flowers. (Darcy though flowers without roots were a terrible idea to show one's affections, after all they'd die.) He was taking her to dinner then to a dance club Steve, of all people, directed him to.

"Might I be of help Sargent Barnes?" Jarvis's voice chimed in. James hadn't really been worried that Jarvis was spying, he actually felt kind of nice that he was around. Just in case he went off the deep end.

"Lay it on me." James pulled on his boxer briefs and an undershirt as Jarvis spoke.

"As you are taking Miss Lewis dancing, I suggest either your dress blue jeans or black slacks, paired with a gray over shirt, with the sleeves rolled up three-quarter. This allows for functionality while still maintaining the dress of the occasion." Well then, James was not one to doubt Jarvis's intelligence, especially when it came to Darcy. Seemed like the AI knew her best after all.

"Thank you Jarvis." He grabbed the nicest blue jeans he had, the ones that sat just at his hips and pulled on a dark gray over shirt, rolling up the sleeves and leaving one of the buttons undone. He grabbed his boots quickly lacing them up and doubled check the mirror. If everything went as planned James hoped tonight would be another step in securing their relationship. Ever since Jamie had been released from his accident, Darcy and him would have to steal away any alone time, usually ending with severe frustration on both sides.

Grabbing the potted flowers and checking his watch, James headed down the hall to their shared apartment. He'd only gotten ready at Steve's place to keep some semblance of a date.

Right at 7 o'clock on the dot, Darcy's door rang out with a swift knock, or series of knocks she should say.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Darcy"

 _Knock knock knock_

"Darcy"

 _Knock knock knock_

"Darcy"

"I'm regretting introducing you and Steve to the Big Bang Theory, and you are definitely not Sheldon. As much as I love the show, I'd have killed him by the end of the first episode." Darcy swung the door wide and let James in as Jamie and Steve joined them in the hall. James kissed her cheek and handed her the pot full of sunflowers. She grinned dashing to the kitchen to add some water and place them on the ledge in front of the window.

"I love them! I don't remember telling you sunflowers were my favorite." James and Jamie shared a fist bump and Steve shook his head at them. James was not above getting information out of his son.

"C'mon kid, we're going out for a movie, I heard that new superhero picture is supposed to be good. Batman Vs. Superman." Jamie giggled as his mom came back in the room.

"I guess, but I think Superman verses Goku would be a better match up. Batman's too smart." Steve and Jamie debated back and forth on their way out. Jamie darted back and gave each of his parents a hug and kiss. Darcy still wondered where he picked up Dragon Ball Z from, but she'd grown up on Sailor Moon so she couldn't judge.

"Bye guys!" They waved as the duo disappeared from sight.

"If I haven't told you yet, you look amazing. Gonna get me in trouble Doll," James extended his arm and Darcy happily wrapped hers around his.

"Oh good, we'll be sure to have fun then. Emergencies only Jarvis." Darcy called as they made their way to the elevator

"Of course Miss Lewis. Have a wonderful evening Sargent Barnes."

The diner was a throwback to the 1940's with a soda jerk and everything, Darcy looked like a perfect pin up to rival any of the dames up on the wall. James made it a point to tell her so. She just nodded him off and made an off handed comment about baby weight she never got around to losing.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, as she tossed a fry into her mouth, care of her lipstick.

"Oh, I just never lost all the weight I gain when I had Jamie, I still have my stretch marks too, even with all the cocoa butter my grandmother made me rub on every night." She said it like it was something she regretted, the tone in her voice was acceptance for something she couldn't change. James couldn't fathom why she'd be upset, she was perfect. Her body had created life, the marks on her skin proved that she'd provided and nourished that life, how could anyone think she was less than amazing?

"I don't understand. You had a baby, you created life, took care of it, nurtured it, your body with all its marks are amazing. If anything they should serve as reminders of how powerful you are." James didn't understand the new notion that women had to be sticks to be attractive. Honestly all he saw was girls who desperately needed a sandwich. Darcy put down her milkshake and held his gaze. He immediately thought he'd stuck his foot in his mouth, overstepped and she'd get upset with him. To his shock he saw tears developing in her doe eyes.

"Darcy, please, I didn't mean to make you upset. You're so gorgeous I hate that you think you aren't beautiful." He quickly reached out grabbing her hand and quickly moving around the table to be next to her.

"It's not, that." She sniffled. "No one's ever said that to me. That I should feel empowered by them." She smiled softly and turned her face up to his.

"Definitely tiger strips Doll, 'cuz you're a little hellcat." He caught her smile and brushed his lips against hers.

"Is there any way we can skip the night out and go back to our place?" Darcy _did_ feel empowered and she wanted to express her love to man who made her feel that way. James nodded with a slight gulp and Darcy grabbed his hand, he tossed some bills to cover dinner and a generous tip before they disappeared of the diner.

"What'd you have in mind Doll?"

The December was air was cool against their skin and Darcy was snuggled up James as the made their way back to the Tower. Her fingers played against the sliver of skin that peeped out of his jeans. The muscles contracting and moving under her touch. It sent shivers down her spine knowing she could elicit that respond from him, even after all this time.

"Doll, you're playing with fire." He breathed as the elevator doors closed and Jarvis took them up to their floor. She turned and pressed her lips to his forcing his silence. Her hands going under his shirt and drawing patterns on his chest. He groaned as she pressed her chest against his, the scent of her shampoo tickling his nose.

"Let's burn up." She whispered against his ear. She was up on her tip toes, her tongue darting out and licking the side of his ear. He bit his lip to keep the moan from escaping. His every sense was heightened and all he wanted to do was throw her against the wall and have his way with her. He fought the urge because she deserved more than a quick fuck in an elevator.

"Miss Lewis, Sargent Barnes, we've arrived." Jarvis broke through the sex haze and Darcy gripped his shirt and pulled him towards their apartment.

"Please James." She whimpered, her lips nipping against his neck.

"Oh fuck." He couldn't stop himself, he picked her up, throwing her legs around his waist as they fumbled to their door, thankful for Jarvis opening and locking it up as the made their way to their bedroom. He yanked on her jeans as he kicked off her heels.

"Do you really like this top?" he asked as he pulled off his shirt and undershirt in one quick motion.

"Yes, so don't you dare rip it." She giggled as she undid the button on his jeans. He growled in frustration but delicately took her top off and tossed it on the growing pile of clothes.

"James…" She sat up on their bed in matching bra and panties that looked straight out of a 1940s pin up calendar. He swore he was drooling at that point. He hadn't really been paying much attention until she called his name. Her hair falling out the pins and her lipstick slightly smudged made her look like the perfect fantasy. With a final kick of his legs he shoved the last of his clothes off and climbed on the bed with her, snuggling into her open arms.

He laid her back, mouth absently teasing her ample breasts. Her little moans of pleasure spurring him on. His left hand trailed down her stomach before trailing right back up to the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. She arched her back and he kissed his way down her stomach admiring the curves of her hips and the marks around her belly button, taking special care to kiss each and every one.

"Mmm James you don't…oh God." Darcy's hands flew to his hair as he dipped his head and his tongue teased her lower lips. _Didn't have to? What is it considered a chore now?_ James _wanted_ to. He ached to taste how sweet Darcy was, he wasn't disappointed. The more he licked, sucked and teased the more he was rewarded with Darcy's cries and her sweet spicy taste.

"Jam-James…oh-" Darcy arched her hips and raked her nails over his shoulders. She was right on the edge and that only spurred James on. He doubled his ministrations, eager to taste Darcy's sweet release.

"Cum for me Darce, let me taste you." He murmured against her clit, tongue darting out punctuating each word. James bathed in her response, her legs began to shake, she was moaning and crying out his hand, he knew she reached the peak when she screamed and gripped his hair and pulled.

"So good for me Doll," He licked his lips and kissed his way back up to her shoulder, nipping and biting the tender flesh.

"James…please…" She begged, he was only too happy to oblige her. He slid up to his knees, her thighs parting to accommodate him, he pulled her to him, her chest to his, his lips on hers while he flipped them over so Darcy was positioned on top of him. Her slick heat teasing his hard cock making him groan.

Darcy smiled coyly and tousled her hair back over her shoulder, half attempting to braid it out of the way, half just hoping it would stay out of the way. If James wanted Darcy to take point, she'd definitely take point.

"I didn't think you liked a girl on top Sarge." She bent down peppering kisses along his jaw to his neck, every so often shifting her hips to ground against him, eliciting a moan or soft cry of her name.

"Doll, you're killing me." His hands pulled her chest towards his face and he suckled one nipple into his mouth while rolling and teasing the other. "If you don't open those pretty pink lips for me, I'll spank you." While Darcy held herself up on her arms, James's hands moved her breasts to her ass, groping and grabbing, even teasingly spreading her bottom. She worked her hips just so and before she could stop him, James rocked his hips up firmly implanting himself in her warmth. She cried out, arching back, moaning his name as he continued to buck his hips, his hands holding hers to steady her.

"James, James…oh James…yes." Darcy added her own rocking hips to match his thrusts, increasing the friction. Both driving closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh Fuck…Darcy…Baby doll so good…" He speared his hips up, knocking her off balance so she fell to his chest, where he smashed his lips to hers. All at once the world seemed to explode as Darcy moaned/screamed his name and he felt his release mixing with her own, milking him for all his worth.

Once they slowed down, Darcy fell to his side, completely spent but not quite sleepy. James kissed her neck as he spooned her, despite the stickiness between them.

"I love you." He murmured brushing her hair away from her neck and up on the pillow so it would overheat her. She sighed softly, her hand coming up to brush his cheek.

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Darcy smiled from her place in the crowd while Jamie's school went over the findings from the family tree project. James fidgeted nervously next to her, he'd been to the school numerous times but never as a decorated war hero. Now because of the findings, him and Steve were in their dress uniforms waiting to escort Jamie to the stage to place his tree on the big mural the school had designed.

Thanks to Jarvis and some serious research, Jamie had traced his family line all the way back the 1900's. Okay granted he used James and Steve's knowledge and connections. Especially to one Peggy Carter, but that was beside the point. The connection was there and Jamie was named the student who'd traced his family back the farthest.

It gave Jamie a huge sense of connection. She watched as her son blossomed with the knowledge that he was connected to two war heroes, a founder of Shield, the current personal assistant to three world renowned scientists, one being his aunt, and one his grandfather. Jamie took everything in stride and Darcy wouldn't lie, it was awesome to see Mrs. Cross's face when their family strolled in for the presentation. Apparently her resignation wasn't final until the end of the school year. Thankfully that was just a few short months away. Darcy couldn't fight the smirk that was plastered to her face as Steve and James flanked Jamie, looking amazingly handsome and intimidating.

They celebrated Jamie's 9th birthday in an extravagantly small party in Avengers Tower. Tony and Pepper had gone overboard but it the best way. Honestly Darcy had hoped they'd rein in it, considering Christmas was just around the corner. But she let them have their fun. Anything to see Jamie smile and laugh like that.

Tony gave Jamie all his own access codes and surprised him with a mini lab connected to his. Bruce and Natasha gave him a chemistry set to run as his first experiment. Darcy knew it was no ordinary chemistry set and only asked that it was safe, which of course Bruce assured it was.

Clint and Laura, respectively, gave him a custom bow and nerf arrows and a new drawing set. Laura loved that Jamie was artistic and while she and her kids weren't present she sent their love with Clint. Darcy and her, as regularly and safely as possible, conversed about all the trials of loving an Avenger.

Jane and Thor were a little more out there. Thor gifted Jamie with his own Asgardian weapon and the promise of training him to use it. Jane gave him codes to assist her with her own projects and even had a star named after him. She beamed as Jane presented the plaque from NASA.

Pepper, thankfully kept things low key and simply gave Jamie a watch. Of course on further inspection it had Jarvis integrated into it, as well a panic button and tiny tools for emergency. Darcy thanked Thor for small favors.

James' gift came later. He took Jamie out for a father-son trip and when they got back Darcy was listening to Jamie telling their adventures for the next week.

Christmas was even more extravagant. Darcy threw her hands up in the air at trying to keep costs down. She just accepted Tony's Stark Card and went shopping. All her gifts were baked treats. Of course she splurged a little on Jamie and his friends for the school party. The team thankfully kept it semi-low key so when everyone disappeared around 11:30pm Darcy didn't think anything of it. Really she should have known better.

James had definitely kept his promise of solidifying their relationship. On Christmas Eve, at the stroke of midnight, he asked Darcy to marry him.

" _Jamie, kid can I ask you something?" James was in the gym with his son, showing him some self-defense moves while Steve was working out on the bag._

" _What's up Dad?" Jamie expertly dodge the punch and "play" stomped his foot to show the proper technique._

" _I want to ask your Mom to marry me, but you've been there with her for your whole life. Will you give me permission to ask her?" Jamie stopped as James bent down to his level, looking into his eyes, a mirror of his own._

" _You and Mom aren't already married?" He asked. James gave him a sad smile._

" _No kid, I had to go before I could. I'm sorry I had to be away so long. Believe me there is nothing more that would want than to see you grow up. I'm glad I didn't miss it all." James gathered the little boy in his arms and Steve silently made his way out of the gym._

" _Mom used to tell me stories about you. Then I saw you on the T.V and people were saying you were bad guy. Jarvis explained it to me. That bad people used you. I understand why you had to be away." James's heart constricted, he'd hoped Jamie would never have to be tainted by his past. By the monster he had become. "You aren't a monster Dad." James looked up at his son "You always protected me from them." Jamie launched into stories about his mom took him to a build-a-bear shop and she helped him make a bear, one that she said was magic. Connecting Jamie to his dad, who was a soldier. It helped the boy understand why his dad wasn't around like the other kids and why his mom worked so hard._

" _I love you Daddy."_

The clock had just struck midnight and the Christmas lights on the tree sparkled and gleamed, dancing off the ornaments. Jamie had fallen asleep on the sofa trying to stay up for Santa like he did every year. Even with some of the kids trying to ruin it for him. Darcy smiled at the sleeping boy. Her son was strong in his beliefs; no one could take that away from him.

James sat on her left, his arm thrown over her shoulder, absently playing with her hair, pulling the pins out to let it fall in waves down her back. She smiled at him and cuddled into his side.

"Doll, I gotta grab something, hang tight." She pouted as he stood up walking to the tree and plucking a small ornament out of the tree. It was a Disney one, a collector's edition of Tangled Ever After. Rapunzel and Flynn were in wedding attire staring happily into each other's eyes.

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows with piqued interest. James smirked at her, and then he bent down on one knee in front of her.

"James…" She whispered, her hands flying to her mouth to prevent her voice to wake Jamie. James looked up at her, his heart in his eyes and a soft smile on his face.

"Darcy Marie Lewis, will you make me an honest man and marry me?" She knew it was coming, how could she not? But at Christmas? With the perfect setting? She could swoon. It took her a moment to regain her breath, and she passionately whispered.

"Of course I will, Sarge."

James didn't see the point in waiting a year to get married. Darcy argued she needed time to plan. James disputed that Pepper would be too happy to throw them a wedding at any speed. Darcy fought to plan it herself. A few weeks later, and a week of throwing up in the morning. Darcy moved up their time line.

Darcy wiped her mouth, having rinsed it out again. She'd finally broken down and snuck off the retail floor of Avengers Tower. It was nice to have the convenience of not going out. No one batted an eye at her purchases. Except of course from the older woman who was probably around when Steve first became Captain America. She was sweet and doting and definitely a firecracker. She was always silent but her eyes…Darcy just ducked her head and scurried back to the safety of their apartment.

"Jarvis please find James." She stared down at plastic in her hands, and the other 6 on the counter. All positive. She was pregnant. _Damn those super soldier swimmers_ she mentally cursed. Though…she was secretly giddy.

"Miss Lewis, Sargent Barnes is on his way up as we speak." Darcy's eye went wide and she quickly disposed of all the test, except one. It'd been a week of vomiting that forced her into buying the tests in the first place. Now with James on the way up she wanted to throw up all over again.

"Darcy? Doll?" She heard him come in, searching for her.

"James?" She popped out of the en-suite and met him in the bedroom. He was just coming back from a team meeting; he was in normal clothes but not gym gear. "Hey babe." She tried to sound normal, but failed miserably.

"Darcy." His voice took on the playful tone of annoyance. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. James grabbed her left hand and kissed her knuckles the ring on her fourth finger shining in the light.

"Okay, so don't freak out." She began, he sat down with her and she motioned for him to stay there while she ducked back into the bathroom.

"Doll you're already freaking me out." He leaned back to see what she held in her hands. She slowly brought it into his view. A small thin piece of plastic was placed in his left hand. He turned it over and saw two thin lines and a small box that show two potential outcomes and what they meant. "Doll, what does this mean?" He knew, logically, what it meant, but he needed confirmation.

Darcy blushed, terrified of his response but hoping for a good outcome. "I'm pregnant."

The passionate love making that followed answered her question. Jamie was so excited to be a big brother. The team was on the verge of combustion at their announcement. So Darcy relented and allowed Pepper and Natasha to plan a quick wedding. James was downright insufferable. His only demand was that Darcy be his legal wife before the baby was born. Darcy didn't particularly care to have a shotgun wedding so she allowed James to conspire with Pepper.

She loved the dress she'd found at a little resale shop. It was long-sleeved, lace, with a billion buttons running down her back, it wasn't a princess gown but it wasn't an A-line either, the perfect mix of the two, shoulder less, the lace danced along her collarbone. Pepper found a veil that matched perfectly.

The morning of the wedding came faster than Darcy imagined. She woke up alone, with a single sunflower on the pillow where James normally slept.

Darcy couldn't tell you what color the tablecloths were or who was there other than the team and Jamie. She couldn't tell you if the dinner was chicken or fish or whether or not the Irish Catholic ceremony was a little long. All she could tell you was that James mesmerized her in his tux. That Thor gave her away, as was his right as Prince of Asgard and her brother. That Jane was beautiful in her blue maid of honor dress, and that Steve was just as handsome with Jamie standing next to him a grin on his face. She didn't particular remember the vows but she did remember how James' lips looked and how badly she waited for the father to give them permission to kiss.

"By the power vested in me, by the State of New York and God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

There is said to be only a handful of kisses that were so magical and full of love that none could rival them. Darcy didn't care, at that moment she only cared about the man in front her and the bond they sealed.

Darcy bit her lip and squeezed the towel, bracing down as Bruce ordered her to push. 7 months after their wedding, Darcy was stuck with Bruce in the Hulk containment room as stupid Doom Bots attacked the Tower. Apparently Dr. Doom got bored with the Fantastic Four and distracted them with another attack at the Baxter Building. So while the two teams worked to contain the damage, Darcy felt her water break and immediately sought out the only doctor still in the building, or at least had clearance to help her.

James had been called into help and he was currently on the roof of the Avenger Tower picking off strays. Tony and Jarvis had pretty much secured the Tower after the first attack, Tony had taken Tower security to a new level and Darcy had to admit the instant zap that came when the bots first hit was deliriously funny.

Thankful Jamie was off at summer camp at Xavier's school for the gifted, otherwise known as the X-Men. Darcy made friends with Wade Wilson through Peter Parker, whom Tony had introduced as a rookie Avenger, aka Spider-Man. Really Tony was asking her to vet him and Darcy in true fashion adopted the young kid into her brood of wayward superheroes. Wade aka Deadpool followed after that. Darcy didn't jerk back when she saw him without his mask and apparently that gave him open invitation to hang around as often as Peter did. James liked the merc with a mouth turned hero and they often went out on missions together if only for the training.

Wade and Peter both accompanied Jamie to summer camp and it was all Darcy could do to thank Thor that Jamie was out of the Tower when the attack came.

"You're doing so well Darcy; James is on his way down." Darcy nodded but the sweat had her braided hair sticking to her neck. She didn't scream and cry when Jamie was born and the doctor said it actually wasted energy to do so. She was quite amazed at Darcy's control and praised her as one of the strongest woman she'd seen give birth. This time around the stress of the attack didn't make for an ideal birthing scenario but Bruce helped, allowing her to move in different positions as she labored through.

James punched in his code to get to the Hulk Containment room. Once Cap gave him the all clear, he raced down to Darcy, knowing his wife was about to give birth and he'd miss it, again. He doubled his time. Sure the team would be close behind once they met up with the Fantastic Four. James didn't care for two of the four. Johnny made too many comments about how beautiful Darcy was, even while she was pregnant and Reed was just a prick of epic proportions.

Once he crossed the threshold his eyes locked with Darcy's and she reached a hand out, mumbling his name. James raced over to the large pool she was currently hanging on to. _Thank goodness the Hulk likes baths after a battle._ He met Bruce's eyes and they were both thinking the same thing.

"Ready to have this baby?" Bruce motioned for James and he slipped in behind Darcy, the water warm and comforting. James slipped his arms under her legs and she used him a brace.

"I'm here doll." He whispered and she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"On the count of three Darce, just one more big push." Both Darcy and James braced themselves and all at once their world become four.

"Sarah Ann Barnes, welcome to the family."


End file.
